Death Has A Shadow
by Raging Archon
Summary: The Vytal Festival is well under way as the citizens of Remnant attempt to forget the lives lost during the Reaper's killings. But what is dead may never die, and dark forces within the shadows are ready to strike out at those who might resist. Rated M for language and violence. Official sequel to 'Reap What You Sow'. Cancelled until further notice.
1. Seeds Are Sown

**Hello everyone, and welcome to the sequel. I hope that this story is enjoyed as much as the first was, for I have learned a lot since my last writing venture. Well, enough talking, let's get this bitch started!**

 **00000000**

 **Chapter one- Seeds Are Sown**

Ruby stood stiff as a statue as she looked over the field before her, the wind howling loudly as it blew past her, causing her cloak to snap behind her wildly. She watched as the orange leaf of an oak tree flew past, an ever present reminder that Autumn had set in and was here to stay. From here on out, it would only get colder, making treks such as this one near impossible to make. She then turned her attention to the two plaques at her feet, one of which was surrounded by disturbed soil. The older of the two bore an engraving of a burning rose, whilst the newer of the two was engraved with a crooked cross.

"Mum...Qrow..." Ruby began, her voice breaking slightly as her nerves began to set in. This was her first time meeting the two of them alone. Usually her father or her sister would accompany her, but not today. "I'm not sure if you can hear me...or if you're listening at all...but if you are, I want you to know that...I miss you."

Ruby let out a content sigh as her nerves began to calm down, causing her to cough gently into her hand as she idly fiddled with the two roses in her hand.

"A lot has changed since I last saw you both...not all of it good...but there have been some moments that were noticeable." Ruby continued, turning to look further past the surrounding forest, where the lights of Vale were just visible, along with the Arena that always followed the Vytal Festival. "Qrow...I'm sure you're already aware of this, but I did it. I killed Reaper. He won't be able to hurt anyone else now. I know you said you didn't like to kill unless necessary, but that thing got what he deserved."

She suddenly looked up at the sound of fireworks going off, the City of Vale suddenly being bathed in a shower of colours. Even the semi-shattered moon was lit up by the lights, causing shimmering patterns to bounce off of its surface.

"I'm sorry, but it's starting to get late and I need to get going." Ruby apologised, unintentionally tightening her grip on the stems of the roses. "I love you."

She then gently lowered herself to the ground, placing one of the roses at the foot of her mothers plaque, all that remained to remember her by. Taking a deep breath, she turned to face the newer of the graves, the one that would undoubtedly be harder. She took a step towards the grave, leaning down slowly to place the rose on the disturbed soil.

A clawed hand suddenly shot out of the earth, latching onto Ruby's arm as her eyes went wide with fear. Still latched onto her with a vice like grip, something began to rise up from the earth, causing it to spill out like a mole-hill. A gruff laugh echoed around her as a hooded head rose up from the earth, their face covered by a skull like mask. His mask. Not a word left Ruby's mouth as Reaper pulled himself further out until he was nearly face to face with the young Huntress.

"What is dead may never die..." Reaper growled in his near ethereal voice as he began to descend back into the soil, his laughter returning with renewed energy as he slowly began to drag Ruby back with him.

And then at last, a scream escaped Ruby's lips as she felt the earth swallow her whole, surrounding her in darkness, save for the two red eyes of Reaper.

Ruby awoke with a loud gasp, sitting up straight as she looked at her surroundings. She let out a soft sigh of relief as she recognised her surroundings, she was still in her dorm at Beacon, still with her friends. Still safe.

"Ruby?" a voice called out, causing her to quickly turn in its direction. She was quick to spot her sister in her bed, sat up as she looked inquisitively at her younger sister. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah...yeah I'm fine...just a bad dream, that's all." Ruby replied, before laughing nervously at her sister. "Did I...wake you up at all?"

"Yeah, a little." Yang replied with a chuckle of her own, before she noticed the small frown on her sisters features. "Hey, are you okay?"

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?"

"Well, because where I'm sitting from, it looks like you're frowning." Yang replied, before narrowing her eyes slightly as she leaned forward. "In fact, you're definitely frowning."

When Yang received no reply from her sister, she let out a sigh as she hoped out of her bed, gently walking towards Ruby's bunk so as to not wake up either Weiss or Blake, who were both sleeping contently in their own beds. When she made it over to Ruby, she saw the immediate tell tale signs that her sister had had a nightmare, and a rather vivid one at that if the constant rubbing of her wrist was anything to go by.

"You had that dream again, didn't you?" Yang asked.

Ruby nodded as she released her grip from her wrist, turning to face Yang who had a sympathetic frown on her face.

"Every time I close my eyes, I see him. Every time I see movement in the shadows, I think it's him. Hell, I saw a guy in a black trench coat the other day and almost attacked him." Ruby muttered in response. "I thought that after all these weeks, it would be easier to deal with. Guess I was wrong."

"Hey, Rube's." Yang whispered gently, placing a hand on her sisters shoulder as she gave it a reassuring squeeze. "All of this is natural. After everything you've been put through, it's only natural you think you see him everywhere you go. But make no mistake; he's dead. You stopped him, all by yourself."

"Well, that's not true actually, 76 was there, remember." Ruby muttered quietly, recalling the aged vigilante known as Soldier 76. He had disappeared after the death of Reaper, but he'd been spotted in the local tabloids every now and then, usually in a bad spotlight.

"Sure, but you still beat him." Yang countered. "And no one can take that from you. He won't be able to hurt anyone ever again, and it's all because of you."

"I...I guess." Ruby finally conceded, taking a deep breath before she smiled again, turning to face her sister once more. "Thanks Yang, I think I'm good now."

It was Yang's turn to smile as she gently shoved her sister's shoulder before going back to her own bed. "Now remember, we've already won our first set of matches in the tournament, and me and Weiss are gonna kick the crap out of whoever we get put up against in the doubles."

"Right, better get some sleep then." Ruby chuckled quietly, watching as Yang climbed back into her bed before laying down flat on her back.

Ruby watched for a while longer before she turned onto her side, letting her eyes close as she attempted to get back to sleep. Always, she constantly reminded herself that Yang was right. Reaper was dead, and he wouldn't hurt anyone ever again.

 **00000000**

 **White Fang Outpost, Unknown Location**

Adam watched as his Soldiers carried supply crates back and forth around the small fortification. The new beginning would soon be upon them, and his employer wanted to ensure that everything was in place. Whilst Adam showed no qualms with working with these humans, Sienna Khan, leader of the White Fang, only just tolerated his dealings with the 'human filth', a sentiment shared by some of the others within his own command it seemed.

Whilst he did question her bringing in Talon to work alongside them, all of her promises so far had been fulfilled. He had no doubt within his mind that she would also fulfil her other promises. He looked down as he slowly drew _Wilt_ from its scabbard, watching as the blade glinted in the moonlight. It would taste human blood soon, but there was another treat he was planning to save for it. Blake was going to pay dearly for betraying him, and he didn't care how many of his own men he would have to send to their deaths in order to find her.

"Sir," a Deer Faunus suddenly spoke up, causing Adam to quickly sheath his weapon as he turned to face the Grunt. "Unidentified Bullhead approaching from the South, it's requesting to land."

"Let 'em in." Adam ordered, waving the Grunt away as he began to walk forward. "If it's a friendly, then good. If it's Atlas, even better."

The Grunt nodded as he turned to walk away, Adam close behind him. Many others had stopped as they too noticed the Bullhead, which was now making a beeline towards the grounds. Some Grunts had already armed themselves, aiming their rifles at the Bullhead. Even in the dark of the night, certain aspects of the hull of the vehicle were visible. It was pitch black, with red lights and accents spread out here and there. The vehicle itself was fairly big, large enough to hold at least twenty heavily armed troops. But the most noticeable feature was on the side of the Bullhead, a red 'T' on a grey shield.

"You gotta be kidding me..." Adam seethed under his breath, silently cursing as he gave the signal to stand down.

"Is it her, sir?" one of the Grunts whispered, his voice nearly drowned out by the sounds of the Bullhead's engines powering down.

"No." Adam muttered in response, watching as the side door of the Bullhead slowly began to open. "It's Talon."

The doors finally open, revealing the inside of the Bullhead, which was nearly as dark as the plating save for the red lights that lit up the inside of the transport. Adam could faintly make out the uniform of the men and women inside, the standard uniform of Talon operatives. But there was one amongst them that stood out, one that was now exiting the safety of the Bullhead and stepping out into the open.

Adam couldn't help but growl at the newcomer as he made a beeline for him. They wore a navy blue trench coat over black body armour and trousers, a belt of shotgun shells strapped around his waist with another belt holding a strip of navy blue cloth between his legs. Dark grey metal greaves and gauntlets covered his legs and arms respectively, with tassels dropping down from his coat down to his knees, two diamond shaped buckles dangling precariously from the ends. A hood covered the back of his head, with a black scarf around his neck, but the most notable features of his clothing were the mask and shoulder guards. His shoulders were grafted to look like bird skulls, with feathers dropping down from the beak to form a shroud of sorts, whilst the mask was also shaped like a bird skull that seemed to be giving a menacing leer at all he looked at, made more threatening by his blood red eyes glowing out of the sockets.

"Reaper..." Adam growled, stepping forward to greet the former Huntsman turned terrorist. "What are you doing here?"

"Our Bullhead needs fuel." Reaper quickly replied, his deep baritone voice echoing thanks to its ethereal quality.

Adam took one look at the Bullhead, huffing in obvious distaste at the vehicle. "Where are you going?"

"Our mutual friend is sending me on a mission up North, an important one." Reaper replied, pointing in the aforementioned direction. "I take it you didn't know."

"First I've ever heard of it." Adam quietly replied, a frown spreading across his face when he saw the pleased glint in Reaper's eyes.

"I suppose she only wanted to tell people she trusts," Reaper mocked, crossing his arms as he leaned back slightly, almost as if to show Adam how unimpressed he was. "Which is why she no doubt is sending us, someone she can rely on, to do the job."

"Right, because she must REALLY trust the man who led not only a failed attack on Beacon, but also got beaten by a little girl nonetheless." Adam taunted. It was his turn to smile now as Reaper's arms quickly dropped to his side as he clenched his fists tightly.

"You watch your tone with me boy!" Reaper hissed, pointing a clawed finger at Adam. "I've been killing people since before your whore of a mother bore you, so it would be wise to show some respect every now and then."

"Are you threatening me?" Adam quietly asked, his hand on _Wilt_ , ready to draw it if need be.

"Perhaps I am." Reaper replied, his own hands already wrapping around the grips of his new twin shotguns, which also bore a raven motif.

The two quietly bore into one another with their eyes, daring the other to attack first. The White Fang around Adam slowly began to back away, whilst the Talon operatives in the Bullhead were just now beginning to take notice of the confrontation.

"Enough!" a voice quickly ordered, cutting through the tension like a knife through butter.

Both Adam and Reaper slowly turned towards the source of the noise, where a woman was stood. They wore a red dress with black heels, their near pitch black hair tied back in a ponytail, save for a crop of hair that covered the left eye. The clothing itself seemed to glow a faint orange colour, almost as if it were on fire. Her eyes were also the same colour, shimmering brightly even in the moonlight.

"Cinder..." Adam replied, letting _Wilt_ slide back into its sheath as he stood to attention. "I didn't realise that you were accompanying them."

"I will not be staying with them for long, Taurus. I merely wished to speak with you and was aware that Talon would be sending a Bullhead near your camp." Cinder replied, brushing a stray strand of her hair back into place. "Now, be a doll and do as Reaper asked of you. It would be most appreciated by my employer if his task is accomplished, and if he is unable to because you refused to supply him fuel..."

Adam nodded at the thinly veiled threat, turning to face a group of Grunts that had sheathed their weapons. He snapped his fingers loudly and gestured to the Bullhead, the Grunts nodding quickly as they headed to the fuel lines.

"See? Now that wasn't so hard, was it?" Cinder said, smiling seductively as she watched both Reaper and Adam glance at one another in obvious disgust.

"How much longer do we have to work with these dogs?!" Adam demanded, pointing in disgust at the Talon Bullhead.

"You think we're dogs?" Reaper laughed, shaking his head in obvious disdain at Adam. "Rich coming from the man who leads a pack of wild animals."

"You know, it's people like you who make me sick." Adam spat back, turning to face Reaper with a glare. "You're lucky that I don't just cut your throat!"

"You're welcome to try." Reaper retorted, sliding the tip of his claw like thumb across his neck. "Tougher men then you have tried. They're dead now, I'd be happy to introduce you to them."

"Silence!" Cinder shouted again, causing both to turn and face her. "I understand that you both hate one another, but you must stop bickering like a pair of children, or so help me I will smash your heads together so hard you'll hear the impact all the way from Vacuo and back! Am I understood?"

There was no immediate response from either terrorist, the only noise heard being the sound of the Grunts disconnecting the fuel line from the Bullhead.

"I'm sorry, I didn't quite hear a response." Cinder chuckled in a menacing tone, before her eyes began to glow bright as an orb of flame hovered over her now raised palm. "Am I understood?"

Both Reaper and Adam glanced one another before turning to face Cinder and nodded once.

"I still can't quite hear you." Cinder repeated, her hand clenching slightly in preparation to throw the orb.

"Yes." both Reaper and Adam chorused loudly, loud enough for Cinder to hear.

"Good." Cinder replied softly, her hand dropping as both the flame in her eyes and the one hovering over her hand died down.

"I'd best get back and make sure we're on schedule." Adam spoke up, pointing behind him at the throng of troops who were still milling about.

"That would be wise." Cinder nodded, gesturing for Adam to take his leave.

The White Fang leader bowed once to Cinder before making his way to join his troops, disappearing out of sight shortly afterwards, leaving only Cinder and Reaper in the clearing.

"You had best get back to your mission Reaper." Cinder ordered, turning to face the terrorist slightly. "I trust you have everything you need?"

"Of course, but we need to talk." Reaper muttered, and judging by his voice, he was clearly unhappy.

"About what?" Cinder asked, arcing an eyebrow at the terrorist.

"About our deal." Reaper hissed venomously, stepping forward as he pointed at his chest with his thumb. "You said I would get to kill Ozpin if I agreed to help you, but now I've heard he's off limits!"

"Ah yes, I'm sorry about that Reaper, I'm afraid there is little I can do." Cinder lied. In truth her Mistress, Salem, did want Ozpin dead by any means necessary, but Cinder was going to make sure of it personally, not trust it to some deranged psychopath. "I can offer you a consolation reward if you so wish, and I swear that you will get it."

"Killing Ozpin has been all I've ever wanted, for as long as I can remember." Reaper seethed, cracking his knuckles loudly. "But as of recently, there is something else that will suffice."

"What is it?" Cinder asked, a smile gracing her features once more. "Money? Power? Perhaps even mortal delights?"

"None of those." Reaper replied with the shake of his head.

"Then what?" Cinder asked again, arcing in eyebrow in confusion. Reaper looked from side to side before stepping closer to Cinder, the beak of his mask nearly brushing past her ear.

"Ruby Rose." Reaper whispered to her, his voice filled with contempt. "I want to kill Ruby Rose."

 **00000000**

 **Vale, the next day…**

The streets of Vale were nearly barren as the Vytal tournament continued. Many shops had closed shop, either to watch the tournament themselves, or knowing full well that no business was to be gained during this time of year. No only businesses that were open were the Bars and Cafés, which would show the tournament matches on a daily basis.

One of the most popular of these was the noodle bar known as 'Rikimaru', the fish like mascot eating a bowl of Ramen whilst flying a UFO famous across both Vale and beyond. As usual, the Bar was packed with customers, some already eating bowls of Ramen whilst others waited on their orders, with a single ageing man at the counter whilst younger waiters dashed around him, taking or serving orders.

A ringing noise echoed across the establishment as the door opened, revealing a Faunus with silver hair and wolf like ears, adorned in black and grey clothing and armour, a large Bastard Sword that seemed to double as a Bayonet strapped to his back, whilst in his hand was a large briefcase. He confidently stepped towards the ageing man behind the counter, sitting down on the stool behind the counter, gently placing the briefcase on the ground.

"Hey Silver." the man responded without a glance before turning to face the Faunus. "Haven't seen you in a while. Where have you been?"

"Oh you know, just earning me some top Lien." the Faunus, Silver, chuckled, as he leaned down to gently tap the top of the briefcase.

"I'll bet." the man chuckled in return, shaking his head slowly. "Usual then?"

"Yeah, that'd be swell." Silver replied with a nod, the ageing man turning to one of the waiters and snapping his fingers twice. The waiter nodded before turning towards the kitchen, with Silver nodding towards the TV in the corner of the room. "What have I missed?"

"You just missed both JNPR vs BRNZ and SSSN vs NDGO," the man replied, before turning to face the screen himself. "JNPR and SSSN won respectively and now I think they're checking if they've enough time for another match."

"I sure as hell hope so..." Silver muttered quietly as he scanned the occupants of the room. Most were citizens, along with a few Huntsmen and off duty Soldiers, nothing interesting. But then his eyes caught someone he didn't recognise, sat directly next to him no less.

They looked somewhat cybernetic in appearance, in fact, were it not for the fact they smelled human, he would have thought they were a new Atlas Knight model. Two swords were strapped to their back, a long Ōdachi blade strapped to their back whilst a smaller Wakizashi was strapped to his waist. He also took notice of the bowl of untouched Ramen in front of him, even despite the chopsticks in his hands.

"Hey," Silver whispered quietly to the bar man, nodding towards the stranger as he spoke. "Who's that?"

"Him?" the man replied, shrugging his shoulders slightly in response. "Don't know, started coming about a week ago. Orders a bowl of Ramen but never eats it, says it doesn't taste the same."

"Really?" Silver muttered back. "But you haven't changed the recipe in twenty years."

"I know, that's what I said." the man replied.

" _All right, we've checked with the officials and we have enough time for one more round!"_ the voice of Professor Port, teacher at Beacon Academy and one of the commentators of the tournament, announced, resulting in numerous cheers from the audience, whilst those within Rikimaru watched with abated breath. _"Shade Academy hasn't had a good day so far, but perhaps their luck will change in this final round of the day!"_

" _That's right Port!"_ the rapid voice of Dr Oobleck added, joint commentator for the festival. _"Led by the deadly and efficient Emeriss Lockheart, Team EMBR have knocked all other competition out of the water!"_

" _But perhaps Haven will once again have the last laugh with this team."_ Port retorted, the cheering from supporters of Haven echoing loudly in the background. _"Led by the plucky and courageous Lena Oxton, it's Team LLHM!"_

 **00000000**

 **Well, that's that chapter done. It feels good to write again. So yes, I decided to give Reaper the Nevermore outfit this time because it is one of my favourite skins in the game. Can anyone guess who the other members of Tracer's team are? Would love to see your speculation. As always, if you liked it then feel free to leave a review and any questions, then just PM me or leave in the review.**

 **Raging Archon out.**


	2. Team LLHM

**Okay, this feedback/reaction was unexpected to say the least. I mean, wow. After my last shamble of a fic, this feedback is really nice to see. Usually I would do review responses but I'm not sure I can do them without taking too long. So I'll just say that some of you got the team combo right with all of you getting at least one member right. Oh, and a quick edit for the first chapter, rather then being Team LMHL (yeah, I don't know what that was meant to spell either) it is now Team LLHM, as in lime green. How that evaded me first time I do not know. Now, on with the show!**

 **00000000**

 **Chapter 2- Team LLHM**

" _Led by the plucky and courageous Lena Oxton, it's Team LLHM!"_

The cheering intensified as the four members of Team LLHM entered the arena, with Lena Oxton moving slightly faster then her team. It was clear by the giddy look on her face and her constant shuffling that she was excited.

"Oh wow! Oh wow oh wow oh wow!" Lena repeatedly muttered under her breath as she gazed at her surroundings. "I STILL can't believe we're actually here!"

"Calm down, Trace." her fellow team mate and close friend, Lúcio Correia dos Santos chuckled. "We've still gotta beat these guys first."

"And they sure as hell look tough..." the rabbit Faunus, Hana Song added, running a hand through her long brown hair.

Lena rolled her eyes in an overly dramatic fashion at her friends nickname for her, before stealing a glance at the team making their way from the opposite end of the stadium.

Team EMBR, Lena decided, looked like a tough set of buggers.

Emeriss Lockheart, the team leader, looked like a nasty piece of work. He also, she decided, looked the least like he belonged in Vacuo out of all of them. His skin was bone white and his long hair was a platinum blonde. He wore a simple black sleeveless vest with nothing underneath, showing off his rather defined physique along with a pair of black breeches and greaves. On his right hip was a Kama whilst a crude looking Dagger hung loosely from the left side.

Next to him stood Maron Davis, who looked far more like a resident of Vacuo then his team leader did. His head was clean shaven and his skin had a healthy tan colour to it, coinciding perfectly with the well groomed beard he attempted to be growing. His clothing reminded Lena of the old Warrior Monks who roamed the land, with clashing colours of orange and brown, two golden gauntlets protecting his forearms. To add to his outfit was a large beaded necklace that hung around his neck, making him stand out even more.

If Maron was meant to portray the humble warrior, then Lena was sure that Brans Darkclaw, the third member of Team EMBR, was meant to portray the violent savage. He was a lizard Faunus, with yellow eyes and scaly skin here and there, a long whip like tail swaying gently from side to side behind him. Long black claws clattered at the end of each finger, his fingers twitching as he anticipated grasping for his twin Falcata strapped either side of his waist. His clothing was more like armour, if what counted for armour these days looked as though he'd just decided to go to a scrap yard, stuck a few pieces together and said 'that'll do'.

Then there was the final member of EMBR, Robin Tanner, the only lady in the group. Her long green hair with red highlights was tied back in a ponytail, small strands spilling onto the blue military jacket she wore. On her back was a Warglaive which, judging from the quiver of arrows hanging from the back of her hip, doubled as a bow of some form. Eventually, the two teams met in the centre stage, the cheering dying down slightly as the two opposing teams stared one another down.

"Sup luv's?" Lena asked, clicking her tongue as she pointed at EMBR with both hands in a casual manner. "You ready to do this or what?"

She received no response from the enemy, save for a near predatory clicking noise from Brans.

"Not the talking type I take it?" Lúcio added, giving a thumbs up to his enemy. "Got it."

"The sooner we beat these morons the better." Robin spat, crossing her arms in a demeaning fashion.

"Now now Robin, don't be too mean." Emeriss chuckled, planting his hands on his hips in a triumphant manner. "Let them at least think they have a chance at winning first."

"Oh, you are going down first mate." Lena retorted, no longer in a cheerful way, but determined to wipe the smug grin off of his face.

Holographic screens popped up around the arena, portraying symbols that indicated the possible arena layout. The screens began to spin around like light ups in a slot machine, spinning faster then the eye could follow. Eventually, the symbols began to slow down until finally they stopped at the first selection: fire.

The metal plating behind EMBR suddenly shifted open as a volcanic field popped up, flames flying high into the air like plumes of water. EMBR laughed in a triumphant manner as they each drew their weapons, already confident of their victory. Lena couldn't exactly blame them either. She, Lúcio and Hana could very easily handle the heat, it was her final team mate she was more concerned about.

"Errr, Mei? You sure you can handle this?" Lena asked, leaning forward so she could see her fourth and final team mate, Mei-Ling Zhou.

Mei gulped loudly as she tugged at the collar of her very thick winter coat, already a small bead of sweat dripping down from her forehead. Whether she was sweating because she was nervous or because of the heat, Lena didn't really know.

"Don't worry, me and Snowball will be fine." Mei laughed nervously, the robotic AI strapped to her back that allowed her weapon, _Frostbite_ , to function properly beeping loudly in conjunction.

Lena nodded back, glad her friend was being honest. If Mei could handle the heat here, then they would easy win this match. The sound of metal shifting behind her caused her to snap her attention to behind her as the second half of the arena rose up. She'd been so concerned for her team mates stability that she'd missed what it was going to be. Her eyes narrowed in anticipation at the second half of the arena, only to turn into a frown as she caught the first glimpses of the arena.

"The forest stage?" Lena muttered loudly, arcing in eyebrow in confusion as she looked back and forth between the black volcanic plains of the fire stage and the bright and lush greenery of the forest stage. "Errr, am I the only one concerned about the clash of elements here?"

"Complain later Trace, after we beet these fools." Lúcio murmured under his breath as he loaded a fresh clip into his weapon, _Sonic Boom_.

"Right," Lena nodded, quickly drawing her twin pistols, _Chron_ _os_ and _Kairos._ "Let's do this."

" _Will all contestants in the arena please ready themselves."_ the soothing voice of Beacon Academy's new AI, Athena, echoed as screens displaying both Teams Aura levels popped up. Once both teams were ready for combat, Athena's soothing voice spoke once again. _"Match commencing in 5...4...3...2...1..."_

"May the best team win..." Lena murmured quietly as she stared directly at Emeriss, a confident smirk on her face.

" _Begin!"_

With a gleeful cheer, Lena activated her Semblance and dashed towards Emeriss like a blue blur, bashing under the swing of his Kama and knocking him off his feet with a loud grunt, causing him to fly towards the fire section of the arena before rolling to a stop. With a growl, he got up, looking up as Lena waved in a cocky fashion at him. With a yell he charged forward, swinging both Kama and Dagger at the Huntress, only for her to disappear once again. He heard movement behind him, spinning around to see the Huntress standing there, admiring her pistols before winking at him. He swung around with his Dagger, only for her to disappear behind him, this time admiring her weapons as if they were her own nails. He swung this time with the Kama, only to once again disappear behind him, this time yawning loudly in a mocking fashion.

"Is that all?" Lena asked, causing Emeriss to growl loudly in annoyance as he swung out with both weapons, only for her to vault back with aid of her Semblance.

" _Looks like Emeriss has discovered Miss Oxton's Semblance the hard way."_ the voice of Port announced, loud even over the constant cheering. _"Dr. Oobleck, if you'll please?"_

" _Certainly Professor!"_ Oobleck's voice replied, followed by a quick cough as he readied himself. _"Lena Oxton's Semblance is known as 'Temporal Distortion'! In a near instant she can zoom approximately 20 feet away, via use of speeding up time only for her whilst propelling her in any given direction!"_

" _What?"_

" _She can briefly jump herself forward in time so from an outside view she looks like a blur!"_

" _Got it. Question Oobleck, can she reverse her own time-line by any chance?"_

" _In theory yes, but the result could be apocalyptic, hence why Miss Oxton hasn't tried it!"_

The Haven supporters continued to cheer, shouting encouragement to LLHM as they battled with EMBR. Away from the battle of the two leaders, the other members of the two teams battled it out. Robin and Lúcio engaged in small skirmishes in the fire section of the arena, whilst Brans had chased Hana into the forest section, leaving only Maron and Mei in the centre of the arena.

"My apologies before hand, ma'am." Maron stated, holding his fists up as he hopped from foot to foot. "May you fight with both honour and tenacity."

"Oh, err, thanks I guess..." Mei chuckled nervously as she twisted the ammo clip in _Frostbite_ , activating one of its two firing modes.

Within an instant she raised the weapon and fired, a stream of misty frost shooting out and coating Maron's skin and clothing, causing him to grunt in slight discomfort. She backed away slowly into the forest as Maron struggled forward, a thin sheen of white crystal like frost covering his body. Eventually, Maron let out an angered yell as his eyes glowed orange, a sheen of crackling fire covering his body and turning the frost into nothing but water and began to advance on Mei.

Realising her tactic was no longer working, she quickly raised her hands into the air as a cloud of frost covered them and thrust them into the air, a thick wall of ice quickly shooting up between her and Maron, who stumbled back in slight surprise. He grunted in amusement slightly before drawing his fist back, the flames covering his skin quickly being drawn to his fist. Then with a primal yell, he punched forward, immediately shattering the wall, the students and supporters of Shade immediately cheering in victory.

Within the forest, the Faunus Brans leapt from tree to tree, the only indication he was hunting down Hana Song being the rustling of the tree branches and the predatory clicks heard occasionally from time to time. At one point, the Lizard Faunus leapt towards Song, brandishing his cleaver like Falcata's as he hissed in triumph. Even before he could finish the cry, Hana spun around brandishing her pistol, _G.L.H.F_ , and began to fire controlled bursts from the Dust weapon.

Immediately, Brans held the twin blades in front of him, knocking him back but leaving his Aura undamaged as he braced himself against the tree and launched himself forward, landing on the grass with a soft thump, only for his quarry to have disappeared from sight.

"You can't hide from me, Song!" he hissed, his near fork like tongue licking his sharpened teeth. "I've got your scent!"

He then heard the sounds of something massive approaching from the left, quickly turning and shifting the blades into twin shotguns. But what he saw wasn't what he expected. There was Hana, surrounded by a pink translucent shell that looked like a mix between a rabbit and an Atlesian Paladin, a pair of twin cannons for hands. What sounded like a whimper escaped his scaled lips as she immediately began to fire the twin cannons, blasts of energy impacting all around him as he hissed in panic, dashing off into the undergrowth as he activated his own Semblance; Adaptive Camouflage.

"Is this easy mode?" Hana chuckled mischievously as she charged forward with her Semblance still activated, crushing through the bushes like a bulldozer.

"Stay still damn you!" Robin hissed as she fired yet another arrow at Lúcio, who simply sped past with the assistance of the robotic leg-plates below his waist.

"Amp it up girl!" Lúcio taunted with a laugh as he fired another blast from _Sonic Boom_ , knocking the arrows off course once again. He then dashed forward whilst zigzagging from side to side before leaping into the air, an orb of energy hovering within the barrel of his weapon.

"Let's break it down!"

He crashed right in front of her, a shock-wave of kinetic energy travelling from the point of impact and blasting Robin backwards with a yelp. She rolled backwards until she managed to drag herself to a stop. With a growl, she raised her hand forward, purple smoke billowing around it as it shot forward in the shape of a clawed hand, gripping onto his waist like a vice.

"Get over here!" she hissed, pulling the arm back and sending Lúcio flying towards her with a yell.

Switching from Bow to Warglaive, she thrust upwards with an uppercut, striking him in the chest before swinging counter clockwise and striking him in the stomach, sending him crashing backwards into a nearby rock formation. Lúcio slowly rose to his feet, shaking his head to relieve himself from the grogginess that followed after the impact.

Charging forward, Robin swung her weapon in a clockwise arc, Lúcio flipping over the swing and flipping back from the counter thrust. He ducked beneath another swing and flipped backwards to dodge the counter, before he lowered himself onto the ground and swept Robin's legs from under her, who ducked as he swung his legs where her head had been seconds earlier. She rolled backwards and stood before dodging more acrobatic kicks from Lúcio before getting hit in the chin by both legs as he then rolled backwards into a standing position.

"Wait a minute...are you dancing?!" Robin shouted in frustration as his fighting style slowly dawned on her.

"That's right." Lúcio grinned as he slowly moonwalked backwards, a cocky grin on his face.

"Why?!" Robin spat back, stepping backwards slightly.

"To distract you of course." Lúcio replied, giving her a mock salute as he continued to moonwalk.

"Distract me? Distract me from what?"

"That leaking Dust crystal right behind you." Lúcio chuckled, quickly darting away from Robin.

Realisation immediately dawned on her features as she looked behind her. The rock formation Lúcio had crashed into had had a vein of fire Dust inside, which was now leaking with volatile energy. Robin let her grip on her weapon slip as she muttered a short curse.

"Son of a bi-"

The Dust detonated immediately, sending a screaming Robin flying towards the edge of the arena, before she impacted the wall, falling down towards the floor of the out-of-bounds section of the arena.

" _Robin Tanner has left the arena: disqualified."_ Athena's voice announced, causing cheers to sound from Haven's stands and groans to emit from Shade's.

Lúcio let out a triumphant whoop as he fist bumped the air, before turning to face the next immediate danger. Lena was still darting around Emeriss, letting out controlled bursts from both _Chronos_ and _Kairos_ , slowly whittling down the latter's Aura.

"Try to keep up mate!" Lena chuckled, back-flipping over another swing as she activated her Semblance again.

But this time Emeriss was ready. His eyes began to glow an eerie green as mist began to dance around his left arm, which was pointing towards Lena.

"This'll keep you down!" Emeriss seethed, a claw like structure shaped like a bony hand suddenly wrapping around her.

"Oh no." Lena murmured, trying to activate her Semblance to escape the trap, only to remain trapped.

With a grin, Emeriss began to swing his arm from side to side, bashing Lena against multiple surfaces, each hit severely damaging her Aura.

"Trace!" Lúcio shouted, quickly darting forward towards Emeriss.

The Huntsman quickly spotted him and his grin widened. He proceeded to then fling Lena towards Lúcio, who acted quickly to try and dodge his flying team mate, yet still the two crashed into one another, knocking one another into the floor.

"Trace?" Lúcio groaned, wincing slightly as he attempted to rise up. "You okay?"

"Yeah...I'm good." Lena coughed, quickly standing as she readied both Pistols. "Right, I'll draw his attention and you flank, got it?"

"Right." Lúcio replied, quickly jumping to his feet as he dashed towards Emeriss' right whilst Lena drew his attention to the left.

His focus fully on taking care of Lena, Emeriss began to swing and swipe with both weapons, occasionally using his Semblance to try and pin the speeder down. So focused on trying to take down Lena, he didn't notice Lúcio speeding up behind him, only alerted when he felt impacts against his back.

"Can't keep up?" Lúcio asked, dropping to the floor as he kicked Emeriss' legs out from beneath him, sending him flying high into the air.

"Then stay out of our way!" Lena finished, darting forward and delivering a high kick to Emeriss' face, sending him screaming and flying towards the floor, where the earth churned up around him.

" _Emeriss Lockheart's Aura has dropped beneath the red: eliminated!"_ Athena announced, causing the cheering to intensify immediately.

"What?!" Emeriss bawled, slamming his fist into the ground in anger.

"Better luck next time mate." Lena winked, quickly dashing forward towards the forest section, followed by Lúcio seconds later.

Within the forest, both Hana and Mei had regrouped alongside both Maron and Brans, both working together in tag teams. Mei quickly activated her Semblance, Weather Manipulation, and quickly created a Blizzard around the two opponents. Maron once again activated his Semblance, protecting him from the biting cold but doing nothing to stem the wind. Brans stood nearly completely still as the cold began to set in around him, Hana quickly approaching the downed Faunus ready to finish him off.

"GG." Hana taunted as she powered up the cannons of her Semblance, ready to blast Brans to oblivion.

Realising the danger his team mate was in, Maron quickly charged forward and powered a small part of his Semblance into his fist and punched the holographic avatar in the leg, quickly shattering it and buckling Hana.

"Hey! That's cheating!" Hana moaned as she attempted to swing around and hit Maron, who ducked and dodged the attacks.

The Blizzard past soon after, and Brans immediately took advantage of the crippled Hana. Climbing onto the back of the avatar, he began to swing and slash at the shell, causing more damage as Hana attempted to swing him off. Eventually, the shell shattered, causing a kinetic blast that sent all four combatants flying off their feet. Mei groggily got to her feet, though quickly paused as she spotted Maron's foot right in front of her. Looking up, she spotted the Huntsman stood in front of her, cracking his knuckles loudly as he prepared to deliver a knock-out punch. With a yelp, Mei raised _Frostbite_ and pulled the trigger, a large icicle quickly shooting out of the barrel of the weapon...right into Maron's crotch.

His face immediately paled as the icicle mercifully crashed against his groin rather then embedding itself there. He let out a soft yet pained groan as he fell backwards, his Aura immediately dropping into the red.

"Sorry! Sor-sorry..." Mei awkwardly apologised, biting her lips as the embarrassment set in.

Deeper in the forest, Hana groggily rose up, her Aura nearly drained by the forced deactivation of her Semblance. She heard hissing in front of her as Brans quickly approached, drawing both Falcata's to finish her off.

"The hunter catches his quarry..." Brans hissed in delight, raising a blade to deliver the finishing blow.

He paused however upon hearing a loud beeping noise, quickly turning around and frowning to see Lúcio stood next to him, his weapon raised next to his head.

"This, my friend, is how you get tinnitus."

Without another word, he fired the weapon, blasting the Faunus backwards into a tree, where he slumped to the ground in a groggy fashion. He felt a rush of air next to him as Lena appeared on his left, where she then patted him on the shoulder.

"Sorry chum, cavalries here." Lena winked, before dashing forward towards Lúcio and Hana, who had now been joined by Mei.

As Brans attempted to rise, he heard a constant beeping noise, which was getting more consistent by the second. Looking around, he saw a triangular white device clamped onto his armour, the flashing red light all too evident as to what the purpose of the device was.

"Ah nuts..." Brans hissed as the device detonated, sending him flying towards LLHM, who all immediately split to dodge the smoking Faunus, who landed with a loud crash and grunt.

" _All members of Team EMBR have been defeated. Team LLHM wins!"_ Athena announced, causing the crowd to immediately go wild with excitement.

"Whoo!" Lena cheered, jumping in the air with both hands balled into fists. "This place is AWESOME!"

 **00000000**

 **Rikimaru Ramen Bar, Vale**

The customers within Rikimaru applauded the aftermath of the fight, with those who had supported LLHM being more ecstatic then the rest.

"Damn, now that was one hell of a fight." Silver muttered with a near childish grin.

"Damn right it was." the barman added, shaking his head in slight wonder.

Both then heard a dismissive grunt from behind them, turning to see the mysterious warrior carelessly glancing towards the TV, the bowl of Ramen still untouched.

"What?" Silver questioned, raising an eyebrow in confusion at the warriors dismissal of the fight.

"They were sloppy and childish, not the marks of a true warrior." he simply replied, his gaze once again staring straight ahead.

"Come on man, they're only kids." Silver retorted, leaning slightly on his elbows as he addressed the warrior. Without a word, the warrior turned fully to face him, raising his left arm as he did.

"So was I, when this happened." the warrior retorted, a hatch on the arm immediately opening, revealing numerous robotic systems.

Silver merely stared in stunned silence, as did the barman, before the hatch closed once again. As the warrior turned though, something seemingly caught his gaze outside, as he rapidly spun around to look out the window.

" _Kuso!"_ he cursed under his breath, quickly pushing the bowl of untouched Ramen away from him and jumping out of his seat. From seemingly nowhere, he dispensed a handful of Lien and dropped it on the counter. "Thank you for your hospitality sir, but I must leave you now."

Before the barman could explain that he had already paid, the warrior was gone, the door swinging slightly from side to side from the force used to close it.

"Where the hell was he keeping all that-...you know what, considering how tight that suit was, I don't want to know." Silver muttered, instead turning to face the counter once again.

"What got him all riled up?" the barman muttered under his breath, leaning forward to peer out of the window.

Yet the only thing he saw was the lone Atlesian Drop-ship in the sky, slowly making its way towards Beacon…

 **00000000**

 **Well, another chapter finished. Liked it? Feel free to leave a like and reviews are appreciated. Any questions? Just PM me or leave in your review.**

 **Raging Archon out.**


	3. The Winter Dragon

**Well, another day and another chapter. Glad to see all of you are still interested in this story, so let's go right down to responses shall we? Warmach1ne32; thanks for the feedback and speaking of 'Play of the Game'… I might implement that in the future. Enth WhoaCreeper; glad you liked it my friend. Dragon; there's a reason for that, which you'll find out soon. Mike;...maybe. Guest; still working on potential interactions, but it is possible. Ashbringer36; still trying to figure out what to do with Recall honestly. And OutlastTheDark; I've actually always stayed away from making Faunus anything but mammals in the past because we knew so little about them but thanks to the most recent 'WoR' episode we now know that you can get reptilian Faunus too. Now, on with the show!**

 **00000000**

 **Chapter 3- The Winter Dragon**

Weiss, Ruby decided, was acting weird. Weirder than usual come to think about it. After watching the last match of the day, which she decided was also pretty awesome, Weiss had frozen up and had gotten all excited after spotting something in the sky, repeatedly saying that "She's here!" over and over again. It was really starting to get annoying.

"Weiss! Slow down!" Ruby shouted as she attempted to move past the throng of students that were milling around the courtyard of Beacon.

Somehow, Weiss had gotten further ahead than her and she'd lost track of where she'd gone. Somehow, though, she reckoned that Weiss' sudden change in attitude had something to do with the massive Atlesian Transport that had docked on the border of the school grounds. Probably.

As she gazed up at the transport, she noticed that it was certainly different to the usual ships she saw during the course of the Festival. The hull of the ship was seemingly made from a higher quality material and had strange tassels at the rear of the ship. She also noticed the symbol on the side of the ship, a symbol she'd seen somewhere before but couldn't remember for the life of her. Eventually she made it to the edge of the large crowd, pushing her way through with an audible grunt.

"Weiss, finally. I've been looking for you-"

She froze immediately upon realising she was gazing down the barrels of multiple Atlesian Knight Rifles, each one aimed at her head.

"-...everywhere..." Ruby sheepishly finished, laughing nervously as she held up her hands in mock surrender.

"Wait!" Weiss shrill voice cut in, the Knights not even sparing her a second glance. "She's my friend, the one I told you about Winter!"

"Knights, stand down." another voice, also female, ordered, the Knights immediately lowering their weapons and stepping aside.

Ruby looked between where the Knights had parted, where the voices had come from. One she immediately recognised as Weiss, who breathed a sigh of relief at the now passive Knights. The other though, she did not recognise. They looked like Weiss, though clearly they were older, lacked the scar on her left eye and dressed in a more militaristic uniform. Her white hair was also shorter, and tied back into a neat bun, her right hand resting on the pommel of a duelling Sabre.

"Winter, this is my friend and leader Ruby." Weiss said after a short while, gesturing to Ruby with her right hand. "You know, the one who killed Reaper."

"So you're the one who defeated Reaper?" Winter asked as she raised an eyebrow at Ruby, who shirked back ever so slightly at her gaze. "I must admit, I expected someone..."

"Older? More experienced?" Ruby asked, laughing nervously as she rubbed the back of her head.

"...more mature." Winter corrected.

"...Oh..."

"Ruby," Weiss said, the giddiness in her voice barely contained. "this is Winter, my older sister."

Ruby's jaw sagged ever so slightly as she looked back and forth between both the Heiress and her older sister, who merely cocked an eyebrow at the red hooded Huntress.

"Really?" Ruby gasped, her hand going to her mouth as she pointed at Winter. "So that's where she gets her crabbiness from!"

Almost immediately, Ruby regretted she'd said the words, and judging by the shocked expression that Weiss had on her face, she also most likely regretted even introducing the two.

"I'm sorry, what did you just say?" Winter asked, her brow furrowed slightly in obvious anger.

"So Winter? Why are you here?" Weiss suddenly asked, hoping to change the subject and draw her sisters attention away from her team-mate. The tactic seemed to work as almost immediately, Winter's features calmed as she turned to look at Weiss.

"I'm here on military business Weiss, I was wondering if you could direct me to Ozpin's office." Winter announced, gesturing ever so slightly at the towers of Beacon.

"Better, I can take you to him." Weiss offered, holding her hand out towards the central pathway.

With a small nod and smile, Winter walked towards the towers of Beacon, Weiss and her escort of ten Atlesian Knight's following closely. She took the time to look around at the gardens of Beacon as they walked towards the main complex. They were much nicer than the grounds on which Atlas Academy was built she decided, which usually consisted on the main building and plain fields of grass, the design intended on getting students as acquainted to military life as soon as possible. She also saw a marble wall with multiple names written on it, a memorial to those that had died during Reaper's rampage. She was aware that Qrow Branwen was amongst the fallen, killed trying to defend the students. Whilst there was no love lost between her and Qrow, she was distraught when she heard he had been felled. Perhaps she would pay her respects to the fallen during her visit, when she had the time to-

A flash of silver and grey in the crowds caught her attention. She narrowed her eyes as she attempted to identify it, her posture becoming more rigid. No one seemed to notice, but still she kept an eye open just in case. Another flash of silver and grey, this time she slowed her pace considerably, the Knight's doing likewise as Weiss looked up at her in confusion.

"Winter? What is it?" Weiss asked, the confusion both on her face and in her voice apparent.

Winter did not respond, instead holding a clenched fist up as the Knight's suddenly froze on the spot, Weiss looking around in obvious confusion. Her eyes scanned the crowds, who seemed even more confused then her sister. She had to be sure she knew what she was seeing, she had to be-

Another flash of silver and grey, this time accompanied by bright green lights. That was all she needed.

"You three, get my sister to safety immediately." Winter ordered, three of the Knight's saluting as they escorted Weiss to the safety of the crowd, who let out confused protests at being escorted as such. "The rest of you, with me."

The seven remaining Knight's followed her immediately, their own strides keeping up with Winter's quickened pace. She couldn't apprehend them when they were in the crowds, they had to be singled out. There was a larger gap near the fountain, where he would have to reveal himself, and reveal himself he did.

"Halt!" Winter ordered, actually surprised when the figure did so. At least so far he was compliant.

Winter couldn't also help but notice he looked different to how she remembered. He looked almost...robotic now, his face covered by a mask with the tassels of a bandanna flowing freely from the back of his head. But she recognised those swords immediately, and knew she had the right man.

"Winter Schnee," the man said, turning slowly to face Winter. "I was hoping that I would evade your notice. How is your father?"

"Still your tongue!" Winter hissed, stepping forward slightly. "What do you think you're doing here?"

"I have been invited by our mutual friend Ozpin." the man calmly replied. "Come, let us greet him together. I am sure he will be pleased to see the both of us."

"I'm not going anywhere with you, _assassin_!" Winter hissed, the crowd around them murmuring in shock as the man looked around from side to side.

"How many times must I tell you, I am not that man any more." the man insisted, attempting to diffuse the situation before it escalated further.

"It doesn't matter what you say, you will always be a cold blooded killer, _Genji_!" Winter retorted, speaking his name with barely contained rage. She then pointed towards Genji, the Knight's standing to attention. "Guards, arrest that man! I would advise you come quietly, Genji, for your own good."

"Do not do this, Winter. You are making a mistake." Genji implored, his gaze shifting from side to side as the seven Knight's moved to surround him.

" _Come with us citizen."_ the front most Knight ordered, a pair of restraints in its free hand.

"I would advise you listen Genji, let's not make a scene." Winter muttered, her face impassive as the Knight's continued to surround Genji.

"Call of your soldier's Winter, before I am forced to take matters into my own hands." Genji implored once again, backing away slowly.

" _This is your final warning."_ the Knight ordered again, this time raising its Rifle to take aim at Genji. _"Stand down, or lethal force will be authorised."_

Genji looked back and forth between the Knight's and Winter, letting out a frustrated sigh as he slowly shook his head.

"So be it." Genji muttered, holding up his hands slowly.

Two of the Knight's approached first, weapons still raised as they cautiously approached him, the front most one still with the restraints in its hands. It happened so fast Winter almost missed it. Genji kicked the Rifle out of the first Knight's hands, sending flying towards the second, hitting it on the head and cracking its visor. Genji then sped forward, delivering two consecutive punches to the first Knight, staggering it back slightly. As the second started to recover, he slammed his foot down on the shin, shattering it and causing it to fall on its knees.

The crowd screamed as they quickly began to scatter, attempting to get away from the conflict before they became a nameless casualty. The first Knight still stunned, Genji proceeded to snap his arm back into the base of the Knight's neck, wires sparking wildly as they were severed, shutting down the Knight. The second still struggling to get up, Genji delivered a high kick to its head, severing it immediately as more sparks sputtered out.

Bullets suddenly swerved past him, Genji immediately turning to see one of the Knight's charging him whilst firing controlled bursts from its Rifle. Genji rolled forward, dodging more shots as he moved behind the Knight, locking his arm under its left and grasping the back of its head, quickly grabbing hold of the right arm and aiming its Rifle at another Knight, forcing it to fire the weapon, destroying the fourth. Quickly snapping the right arm against his knee, Genji grabbed hold of the Knight by the chin and quickly snapped its neck, the Knight collapsing in a heap.

"That's it?" Genji muttered, rapidly drawing his Wakizashi as a Knight fired upon him, the bullet deflecting off of the blade and hitting the Knight in the chest, staggering it back slightly before it collapsed on its back, its chest smoking slightly as he sheathed the blade.

The two remaining Knight's stepped forward as they readied their weapons, though they lowered their weapons as Winter raised a hand.

"You idiot. You just resisted arrest, now I have a valid reason to take you down." Winter taunted, her lips curling into a grin as she drew her Sabre, holding it out towards Genji.

"I implore you once more, cease your actions at once!" Genji asked once more, though he know was slowly drawing the Wakizashi out of its sheathe again. "Killing me here won't change what happened in the past."

It was the wrong thing to say, whether Genji knew that she didn't know, nor did she care. With a yell, she charged forward, her own movements like a blur as she raised the Sabre, ready to bring down on Genji. He drew the Wakizashi just as fast, the two blades clanging against one another as both staggered back slightly. Winter was on the offensive almost immediately, swinging down with her Sabre repeatedly, Genji dodging the blows effortlessly. As she swung out in an arc again, Genji flipped over her, kicking her in the back as he landed behind her. She swung behind her almost immediately, her blade parried effortlessly by Genji's own.

Eventually Winter managed to lock both blades together, dragging them to the side as she delivered a kick to Genji's midsection, causing him to grunt as he was sent flying back, colliding with one of the many columns within the courtyard. He recovered quickly, dashing for cover behind the pillar. Winter immediately stood still, issuing a silent order to the two remaining Knight's to converge on the pillar. Both androids readied their weapons, their sights aimed at the pillar as they converged either side of it. When they were either side of the pillar, they suddenly lowered their weapons, shaking their heads slowly.

"What?" Winter gasped, stepping forward slightly. "Impossible! Where did he-"

She heard a distinct _swoosh_ as she caught sight of two small objects suddenly embed themselves in the two Atlesian Knight's, sending both to the ground. She quickly lowered herself into a crouch as she looked around for Genji, her eyes looking around for where ever he had disappeared too. She then spotted a shadow on the ground, looking up to see Genji descending rapidly to the floor, rolling forward as he landed with a thud, swinging his right arm out as three small but very deadly objects flew straight towards Winter: Shurikens.

Winter ducked beneath the small but lethal projectiles, feeling the wind over her head break as the projectiles embedded themselves in the fountain behind her. As she looked up, she quickly raised her Sabre as she saw Genji spin clockwise with his Wakizashi, a faint green trail behind him as his speed seemingly increased. Both blades crashed together, the faces of the Atlesian Specialist and the Cybernetic Ninja close together as they pushed against one another.

"Weiss!" Ruby shouted as she pushed her way forward, quickly spotting the Heiress and the three Knight's assigned to protect her. "What's going on?!"

Weiss turned to face Ruby, her face etched with a shocked expression at what she was seeing. "My sister is fighting some vagabond who tried to get into Beacon." was all she said as she pointed to the two combatants, who once again were slashing and thrusting at one another.

"What? Who's she fight-" Ruby froze immediately as she spotted the second combatant, her jaw dropping as she let out a gasp of recognition. "Oh my god! Genji!"

"Wait, what?" Weiss said, turning to face Ruby who was hopping up and down like a mad march hare, a comical smile on her face. "You know this guy?!"

"Yeah, he was a friend of Uncle Qrow's!" Ruby replied with barely contained excitement. "He used to visit like, all the time!"

Unaware of their new spectators, both Winter and Genji continued to duel one another, Winter's longer and sleeker Sabre rebounding and clashing against Genji's shorter but sturdier Wakizashi. As Winter swung out consecutively with her Sabre, Genji ducked beneath both blows and delivered a two legged kick to Winter's chest, sending her flying towards one of the pillars. Taking this as the chance to disengage, Genji sheathed his Wakizashi and sped towards the adjacent pillar, easily scaling it and running along the raised platform the pillars held up.

"You're not getting away that easily!" Winter growled as she turned to face the pillar she had collided with.

She activated her Semblance as a series of Glyphs ran up along its length, quickly rushing up, the Glyphs propelling her to the same level as her target. Using the Glyphs she propelled herself forward, hoping to cut off Genji. The Ninja noticed this immediately, skidding to a stop as readied his right arm, three Shurikens immediately appearing between his fingers. He flung the Shurikens forward, one after the other, though Winter immediately ducked beneath the projectiles. He flung another three, Winter this time parrying the projectiles with her blade, continuing unabated.

"Kuso!" he cursed, taking a deep breath as he instead aimed at the platform directly in front of Winter, three more Shurikens appearing in his hand, though now they glowed a bright orange colour instead of green.

"Please forgive me, Ozpin." he sighed, tensing slightly as he flung the Shurikens forward.

As soon as the Shurikens came within contact, they glowed brighter. Seconds later, they exploded, the Fire Dust within causing the platform to collapse. Winter barely had the time to stop in her tracks, though it did nothing to still the platform she was on, which collapsed almost immediately beneath her. Almost instantaneously, Genji fired three more Shurikens, these ones glowing a vibrant purple colour, infused this time with Gravity Dust. They wouldn't stop the debris from collapsing, but they would slow their fall considerably. After all, he wasn't trying to kill her.

Genji activated his Semblance, his body becoming wreathed in smoke that quickly consumed itself, Genji quickly reappearing on one of the falling pieces of debris. Winter had regained her footing on an adjacent piece of debris, quickly charging forward towards Genji, who did likewise, both leaping forward to clash once more.

Genji was the first to strike, slashing forward with his Wakizashi with consecutive strikes, Winter parrying the strikes as she flipped back. Still mid air, she conjured two small glyphs either side of her, two small ice encrusted Nevermore darting forward with angry caws. Genji immediately brought his Wakizashi out in front of him, the two Nevermore shattering into small frosty shards. Both then landed upon a longer piece of debris, Genji charging forward towards Winter as she flipped over him, the Ninja quickly recover and charging towards her again.

Both struck at one another as Winter grasped hold of his left arm, flinging him over her head as he followed through with the momentum, landing gracefully on his feet. As the two charged again, the debris lurched beneath their feet, knocking the two off balance. The Gravity Dust was beginning to wear down now, the smaller pieces now falling at the average speed. Putting aside the petty conflict for the time being, the two rushed to the edge of the debris, launching themselves to smaller pieces in an effort to reach the bottom quickly.

Genji landed with a grunt, rolling forward to break his fall, breathing loudly as the exertion of the fight began to settle in. He looked around as the last of the debris fell, dust billowing around him. He let out a sigh as he slowly rose, steadily sheathing his Wakizashi. A yell caused him to turn rapidly as a form rushed out from the clouds, Winter. She lashed out with her Sabre, catching Genji in his midsection, causing him to grunt in pain as he was flung back by the blow, colliding with a piece of debris, causing him to flip backwards further.

She then summoned a Glyph onto the piece of debris, which began to shake with uncontrolled energy as Winter then thrust forward, the debris launching itself towards Genji, who looked up rapidly and tucked his knees together as he laid flat on her side, the debris flying over him harmlessly.

Believing her opponent spent, Winter let her lips curl into a grin as she stepped forward, sheathing her Sabre. So sure of victory, she froze immediately upon seeing Genji rise up, his Wakizashi in his left hand.

With a growl, she unsheathed the Sabre once more, also drawing the smaller blade concealed within. Genji let out a grunt of contempt as his hand reached for the Ōdachi on his back, a strange ethereal green glow forming around him. Winter charged forward immediately as Genji began to draw the Ōdachi, the glow around him intensifying...when he suddenly sheathed both blades and the glow died down.

"Winter!" a voice commanded, causing her eyes to go wide in horror.

She skidded to a stop immediately, the tip of her Sabre mere inches from Genji's face, who stood calm and passive as he gently batted the tip away from his face. Winter turned around immediately, standing to attention.

"General Ironwood!" Winter stuttered, saluting crisply as the General came into view.

Ironwood had only just returned to Vale after his rather brief and horrific meeting with Reaper. He still bore some of the scars on his face, but he seemed to have made a miraculous recovery.

"What in the name of Dust were you doing?!" Ironwood demanded, stepping closer as he spoke.

"I was on my way sir when this criminal resisted arrest!" Winter defended, thrusting a finger at Genji as she spoke. "I was attempting to apprehend him when you arrived, sir."

"This 'criminal' as you call him is here on Ozpin's request." Ironwood retorted, Winter's eyes going wider as her jaw sagged slightly.

"I did warn you, Miss Schnee." Genji chuckled, shaking his head slowly.

"There has to be some kind of mistake!" Winter managed to say, looking back and forth between both Genji and Ironwood. "This man-...is a criminal!"

"He was a criminal, Winter." a much calmer voice agreed, causing all to turn in its direction. "But a criminal he is no longer. He has been discharged of his crimes."

Winter could barely contain her rage as she stared at the owner of the voice, Ozpin stood still as a statue, a mug of coffee in one hand whilst his cane was in the other. Behind him was Glynda Goodwitch, who was waving her riding crop around as the debris from their fight began to move back into place, almost as if it had never been damaged.

"Now come along, we have much to discuss." Ozpin stated, nodding behind him towards the entrance of Beacon.

Ironwood nodded and began to make his way inside, Winter pausing only to signal for the Atlesian Knight's designated to protecting Weiss to follow her. Genji chuckled to himself as he began to move forward, ready to join the rest of the entourage when he spotted a red blur heading towards him. All his years of training and fighting had prepared him for much, but no amount of training could prepare him for what was to come.

"GENJI!" Ruby shouted with glee as she quickly tackled the Ninja, knocking him off his feet with a grunt as both fell to the floor hard, Ruby's arms wrapped around Genji's body.

"There goes...my other lung..." Genji groaned as he prodded himself up onto his elbows, half wincing in pain and half chuckling to himself as Ruby jumped up off the floor.

"I haven't seen you in years! Where have you been?!" Ruby asked, her body tensing with excitement.

A cough caused both to turn away, Ozpin raising an eyebrow as he nodded for Genji to follow. Genji nodded once as he rose up, turning towards Ruby as he chuckled good naturedly and ruffled her hair slightly.

"I'm afraid I must go for now, but we have much to discuss little one." Genji promised, Ruby nodding her head in understanding.

She then watched as both Ninja and Headmaster strode forward towards Beacon, until she finally decided to move on.

"You were lucky that Ironwood came when he did." Ozpin murmured quietly to Genji, who turned subtly. "If anyone had seen your gift-"

"You need not worry, Ozpin." Genji interrupted, looking at his right arm as green mist swirled around it, before quickly dispersing. "The Dragon is contained, for the time being."

 **00000000**

 **Another chapter done. Yes, Genji is here and as for what point in his time-line, I've decided to go with that in between phase of his storyline. So he's come into contact with Zenyatta and is in the process of healing, but isn't exactly happy about how he came to be. Liked it? Leave a review and constructive criticism is welcomed. Any questions? Either leave in your review or PM me.**

 **Raging Archon out.**


	4. A Mission Of Dire Import

**Look, I know what you're all thinking. 'Raging Archon, you said that the next update would be Saturday, but it's Sunday now!'… Well, there's a reason for that. You see, Friday night, me and my friends went out for our Christmas Do and some of us (aka me) had a little too much to drink, and I was extremely hungover on the Saturday morning. So I elected to prioritise my hangover meaning I had no time to write the next chapter. I'm sorry for this delay, but the hangover is cured and I'm ready to write! Quick review response now! Warmach1ne32; glad you liked it and thanks, now I don't have to worry about Genji's team name! Ashbringer36; I'm glad you pointed that out, hopefully this chapter will please you. Guest; you know, I was honestly thinking of doing a one-shot collection of Qrow and Genji's adventures but I never did it because I had no idea how popular it would be. Is that something you guys would want to see? Guest; maybe, maybe the death bot can have a part in the story. OutlastTheDark; yes, his brother might show up somewhere along the line. And Enth WhoaCreeper; glad to see I wasn't the only person who thought Dust Shurikens were a good idea. Now, on with the show!**

 **00000000**

 **Chapter 4- A Mission Of Dire Import**

Corporal Erik Goldmane shivered as he rubbed his arms roughly, trying to conserve as much warmth in his body as possible. The City State of Atlas was well known for being the coldest place on Remnant, with freak blizzards such as the one currently playing out here being common. He slowly trudged forward as he continued his patrol, his boots rapping loudly against the metal walkway he was on. He admitted, he was confused as to the placement of this particular base, considering its import. The main base was located on a large plateau, with a natural gorge surrounding it, making the walkway he was currently patrolling the only point of access unless one was travelling by air. One could traverse up through the gorge, but considering the effort it took none ever thought it was worth the risk when an easily accessible walkway was nearby.

He stood still as he looked down into the gorge, blowing hot air onto his hands in an effort to further warm himself. As he considered packing in and returning to the barracks where he could get warm and relax, he spotted something. He blinked rapidly, wondering perhaps if the blizzard was starting to affect his mentality, but then he saw it again. Movement, down in the gorge.

He leaned forward, focusing his eyes down within the gorge when he spotted the movement again. He could faintly make them out now, nearly a dozen figures clad in black...and some of them were now traversing the other side of the gorge. He backed away rapidly, fiddling for the radio attached to his harness, the task made all the more difficult due to the numbness of the cold. As he struggled for the radio, he froze at the sound of hushed whispers behind him, turning rapidly as a stream of black smoke barrelled into him. He coughed and stumbled backwards as the smoke crashed into him, then froze as he felt a hand clamp onto his mouth from behind, another arm wrapped around his neck and clamped onto his shoulder.

He let out a muffled cry of protest as he grappled with his assailant, attempting to dislodge the hand on his mouth. Then, with a sudden jerk, his body went limp, his cries dying in his mouth as the assailant then carelessly threw the body over the edge of the walkway, where his lifeless body landed with a soft thump, already the snow slowly covering both him and the signs of a struggle.

Reaper growled in disinterest, twisting his neck until he heard it pop, before slowly moving forward, his body quickly turning into the infamous ghost-like smoke he was known for. He traversed the walkways, eliminating any more guards that he came across, swiftly and silently. The blizzard had provided ample cover so far, but the stronger it got the more likely it would hamper their escape. Which was why he was here with the best. The operatives he had chosen were all veteran members of Talon, and had completed tougher jobs then this. Compared to those missions, this would be a walk in the park.

As he came to the end of the walkway, he was greeted by the sight of the twelve operatives he had elected, all of them scanning the grounds for any sign of hostiles. As Reaper shifted into his corporeal state, the foremost Talon operative nodded a greeting, which Reaper returned almost subtly. The Talon operative, the elected leader of the operation, then held a clenched fist to his chest before pointing towards the main compound and pointing forward. Slowly, the operatives moved forward, Reaper shadowing them with the use of his Semblance.

As they approached the entrance to the compound, the lead operative held up a fist, the remaining operatives quickly freezing in place as they awaited the next order. He then turned and pointed to one of the other operatives, pointing at the door, the responding operative holding his hand up and arcing his index finger to his thumb, signalling he understood. The operative stepped forward, slinging his backpack off and fumbling inside it, pulling out a small detonation device. As the operative began arming the charge, the lead operative held three fingers up before waving to the other side of the door, six Talon operatives quickly making their way to the adjacent side of the door.

The Talon operative arming the device quickly withdrew as the charge began to beep rapidly before detonating. Within a flash, a hole was now present where a locked door had once been. The lead operative then signalled for the task force to move forward, Reaper continuing to shadow them from afar. As they ascended the stairs to the top, the lead operative held out a hand, signalling for them to stop. He then held up three fingers and clutched his wrist. Reaper slowly ebbed forward with his Semblance, growling in frustration at the sight of three Atlesian Soldiers chatting to one another around a brazier.

The squad leader held up two fingers and pointed high into the air before holding up one finger and thrusting down with a clenched fist, signalling that the enemy was armed with two rifles and a shotgun. He then drew a finger across his neck, the Talon operatives quickly fanning forward. By the time the Atlesian Soldiers spotted the Talon operatives, it was already over. The operatives were quick and ruthless, the only noise being the soft thumps of the bodies falling over dead, victims to the silenced rifles of the Talon operatives. Reaper grunted in slight satisfaction as he swept towards the group, who were now deposing of the bodies, quickly turning corporeal as the lead operative turned to face him.

"Orders, sir?" the Talon operative asked, his body rigid as he stared at the beaked mask of Reaper.

"Move out and cause as much mayhem as you can." Reaper ordered, before turning towards two other operatives. "Metzen, Kaplan, you're with me."

"Yes sir." the two operatives chorused as the rest of the task-force moved out, leaving only Reaper and the two operatives in the courtyard.

Reaper wasted no time, quickly ascending the stairs as the two operatives followed closely behind. As he continued up the stairs, he caught sight of his objective, a small bunker like building, with a smaller building connected via a tunnel. As he approached the door, he froze at the sound of gunfire and screaming. He growled in frustration, tensing as he turned to the door, awaiting for the inevitable response. But none came. Of course, the walls were no doubt thicker to conserve as much warmth as possible. He visibly slackened in relief, slowly approaching the door and laying his back against the wall, the two operatives doing likewise on the adjacent side.

"Get this door open, quietly." Reaper ordered, going down to one knee as he plucked a grey ball with purple highlights dancing on it from the folds of his coat.

"Yes sir." Metzen replied, turning around to face a console on the side of the door, brushing away the snow encrusting it as he carefully began to tamper with the device.

"Once the door opens, stay here until I say so, if you want to live." Reaper ordered, rolling the ball across his palm with his thumb, Kaplan and Metzen nodding their understanding.

"Got it!" Metzen announced in a hushed tone, the console suddenly turning green as the door began to open.

As soon as Metzen spoke, Reaper activated the device and threw it in the room, a cloud of smoke suddenly spilling out as the officers within suddenly began to cough and shout their protest. Reaper then plucked his new twin Shotgun's, _Raven's Crown_ , from his coat, the two weapons similar in design to his original weapon's, _Death's Vice_ , though with an obvious Raven motif to both fit his new attire and to accommodate their melee form.

He quickly sped into the room, stepping forward as he fired a blast from both weapons, felling two Soldiers immediately. He then spun around until he was facing the open doorway, firing two blasts from the Shotgun in his right hand at two Soldiers huddled in the corner, both falling to the ground dead. Arms wrapped around his waist from behind as he turned to see the defiant glare of an Atlesian officer, attempting to tackle him from behind. In response, he elbowed them in the face, hearing the satisfying crunch of metal against bone as he released his grip on Reaper, his hand immediately moving to cover his now broken nose.

He then raised up their right arm and thrust the nozzle of the Shotgun in his left hand up their armpit, firing a blast, slaying him too. An Atlesian Soldier then half charged half stumbled towards Reaper, who expertly dodged the blow before wrapping his right arm around their neck, using them as a human shield as he fired two blasts at another Soldier, the first staggering him and the second flooring him. He then pointed the barrel of his other Shotgun up against the chin of his shield, blasting his head off immediately.

He turned rapidly as an officer suddenly charged, swinging out with what was undoubtedly a swagger stick, Reaper ducking beneath the blow and thrusting one of his Shotgun's up against the officers chin, who's eyes suddenly went wide in panic. He then applied pressure to the trigger...only to be greeted by a clicking noise. He pulled the trigger again, only to be greeted by the same clicking noise. Of course, he had forgotten. His new weapons, whilst undoubtedly powerful, could only hold four rounds each, and he'd spent all four rounds on both weapons. The officer let out a relieved laugh as Reaper growled slowly, slowly withdrawing the Shotgun.

He then activated _Raven's Crown's_ melee form, a wrist-blade fashioned into the design of a bird's skull. He thrust the now melee weapon upwards, the tip of the blade punching through the officer's chin and exiting through the bridge of his nose. He thrust down again, letting the corpse fall to its knee's before stepping aside as the body fell forward.

"All clear." Reaper announced, shifting his weapon back into its Shotgun form and reloading both weapons, Metzen and Kaplan moving forward into the room. "Do you have the files ready?" he asked, turning to face the two operatives.

"Yes sir." Kaplan replied, pulling out a data chip from his pocket.

"Good, start uploading them into the mainframe. Metzen, you start downloading everything Cinder wants."

"Yes sir, what about you?" Metzen asked, pausing only to plug in his own data chip.

"I have my own objective." Reaper replied, quickly raising the Shotgun in his left hand towards the door, firing a blast when he heard the door open, the sound followed immediately by the cry of pain from an Atlesian Soldier.

Reaper then sped forward, activating his Semblance as the door closed behind him, speeding through the corridor towards the door at the far end. As he approached the door, it opened as an Atlesian Soldier stepped through, who immediately staggered back in shock. Reaper shifted back to his corporeal form as he collided with the Soldier, sending both to the ground. Before the Soldier could recover, he fired a blast at their head, killing him instantly.

He looked up as two more Soldiers sped up the small stairway in front of him, rifles aimed and ready. He activated his Semblance as the two fired, weaving between the two Soldiers before shifting back behind one of the Soldiers, who spun around and swung out to strike him. Reaper backed away from the swing before shifting the weapon in his right hand to the wrist-blade form, thrusting it into his neck. The Soldier went limp as he lolled forward, Reaper using the body as cover as he fired the weapon in his left, striking the other Soldier in the head.

He then thrust the body off of him, shifting the weapon in his right back to its Shotgun form and reloaded both weapon's. He descended the stairs quickly, coming to stop in a circular room, a lift in the centre of the room. He stepped onto the lift and clicked the necessary commands onto the control panel, the lift shuddering slightly before descending steadily towards his objective.

He raised both weapons up to his chest, black smoke weaving around his body as he neared the floor level. A small group of Atlesian Soldiers were already waiting, but not for him of course. They stumbled back in surprise as they spotted Reaper, who quickly sped forward with assistance of his Semblance as a black swirling vortex appeared at his feet. His death blossom.

"Die! Die! DIE!" Reaper hissed as he slowly moved forward, firing his weapon's in all directions, each round finding their mark and felling the Soldiers. When he ran out of ammo, he simply shifted the weapon's into their wrist-blade mode, slashing at the necks at those foolish enough to stop him.

He then came to a standstill, the black smoke finally dissipating as the last of the Soldiers crumpled down, clutching their throats as blood spilled out of them. He shifted the weapons back into their Shotgun mode and reloaded them both, stepping forward through the door at the far end of the room. He paused as the door opened, Shotgun's aimed at whatever was on the other side. But nothing came to greet him, the only noise being the clanking of his feet on the catwalk, a seemingly bottomless pit beneath him.

"Something isn't right..." Reaper murmured to himself, lowering the twin Shotgun's steadily as he stepped onto the catwalk. He slowly moved forward, his gaze constantly shifting from side to side as he approached his objective on the far side.

A loud crashed came from behind him, shaking the catwalk as he turned around, weapons at the ready. But his arms slowly dropped to his side as he began to look up, until he was face to face with the 'head' of the Atlesian Paladin. He was quick to recover, aiming both weapons at the small window pane for the Paladin's pilot and fired, only for the rounds to bounce harmlessly off of a blue sheen that covered the entirety of the Paladin.

"New model..." Reaper remarked as the Paladin stood to full height, allowing him to get a full view of the new design of the construct. "This isn't good."

The Paladin then thrust out with its arm, ploughing into Reaper with tremendous force. Reaper grunted loudly in pain as he felt the wind being knocked out of him, his hands clutched tightly on his weapons lest they fly from his grip into the pit bellow. He grunted again as he collided with the wall on the far side of the catwalk, dropping down on all fours. His objective was through the door behind him, but he had to take care of the Paladin first. He stepped forward, activating his Semblance, only to gasp in pain as he clutched his side, shifting back into his corporeal form immediately.

"Dammit, not now..." Reaper hissed, slowly standing up.

Ever since Ruby had defeated him, he'd been weaker then he once was. He could still shift into his Semblance for unlimited amounts of time, but it was now taking a toll on his body. He looked up as the Paladin began to charge up its energy weapon, Reaper cursing as he rolled forward, a beam of energy passing over his head. He charged forward again as the Paladin slammed down on the catwalk, Reaper rolling beneath the swing and standing up behind the Paladin, firing more blasts until his weapon's went dry, though each round once again splashed harmlessly against the shield, seemingly doing no damage at all.

He growled in irritation as the Paladin spun around, swinging out with its arm as it did so, Reaper ducking beneath the blow. He had to find a way to deal with the Paladin and quickly, time was of the essence. He leapt backwards as the Paladin fired another beam at his location, cutting through part of the catwalk with ease. Immediately it began to groan in protest, both Reaper and the Paladin pausing to steady themselves. Reaper smiled behind his mask as a thought came to pass. He charged towards the handrail, flipping over it and grasping onto one of the beams that acted as the supports of the catwalk. As he suspected, the Paladin's weapon had cleaved straight through one of them and was now bending at an unnatural angle.

Grappling onto the beams like monkey bars, he moved onto the middle beam, plucking a small explosive device from his coat and placed it into a nook at the joint of the beam. Overhead he heard the Paladin move slowly forward, cautious now that its weight was perilous to the stability of the catwalk. He traversed to the opposite side of the catwalk, nearly in line with where the Paladin had severed the first beam. Upon jumping onto the catwalk, the Paladin turned around, firing the energy weapon immediately. Reaper dodged the beam and the catwalk once again began to groan in protest, this time louder.

Reaper waited until the shaking had stopped, the Paladin waving its arms backwards in an attempt to steady itself. He crouched low as the Paladin then charged forward, swinging an arm down, only for Reaper to roll between the open legs. The catwalk groaned once again in protest, this time even louder. Reaper chuckled coldly as he pulled a small trigger out from his coat, flipping it open and pressing the flashing red button on top. The explosive he had hidden in the catwalk detonated immediately, the shields of the construct flaring brightly. The beam only beam supporting that part of the catwalk finally seemed to give way, the catwalk shuddering as it dropped slightly. Whilst it did not break fully, the drop was enough to knock the Paladin off balance as it began to fall backwards, quickly falling over the edge and into the darkness. Reaper watched as the Paladin was slowly consumed by the darkness below, until a bright flash of flame flared out, before disappearing.

Reaper grunted in amusement, before turning to the door at the far end of the catwalk, where his objective was waiting. The door opened at his approach, Reaper finally holstering his Shotgun's as he gazed at his objective. Large sarcophagus shaped statue stood before him, blue highlights dancing around it with a large jackal like head with glowing amber eyes at the top. Reaper blinked in surprise at the large structure, the significance of the statue dawning on him immediately as he growled in anger. So _this_ was what Cinder had sent him after? He would have a word about this when he got back, but first he would finish the mission.

He reached into his pocket, pulling out a small data chip, a white painted skull on the casing of the device. He plugged it into the console connected to his objective, watching patiently as the chip began to upload its contents into the statue. Then, in a sudden flash, the highlights and eyes of the statue flared violet for a second, before turning back to their original colour.

"Faithful as always, Sombra..." Reaper murmured, disconnecting the data chip before placing it back into his coat.

" _Sir, we have everything Cinder asked for and have uploaded the files as well."_ the voice of Metzen suddenly cut in through his helmet radio, causing Reaper to pause in his tracks.

"Good, is everyone accounted for?" Reaper asked, stepping through the doorway and onto the catwalk at a quickened pace.

" _Yes sir, but one of them managed to get a distress call and reinforcements are on their way."_ Metzen responded with a hint of worry in his voice. _"Should we activate the bases defences to deter them?"_

"No, let them come." Reaper ordered, stepping onto the lift as it slowly began to rise upwards. "By the time they arrive, we'll be long gone."

 **00000000**

 **Shocking, I know. I've actually diverted from the Volume 3 storyline! But in all seriousness, can anyone guess what exactly made Reaper so angry about his objective? Does anyone know what it actually was? Leave a comment in your review as always, I like to see what you all think. No update next week, because it's Christmas weekend and I'll be spending time with my family.**

 **Liked it? Leave a review and constructive criticism is welcomed. Any questions? Either PM me or leave in your review.**

 **Raging Archon out.**


	5. Gods and Monsters

**So another day, another chapter. Hope you all enjoyed the holidays as much as I did and I hope you're looking forward to the new year too. I myself have an idea for a story that I think could be REALLY good but I don't want to stretch myself out too thin. Now, review response time. Epic Zealot Productions 2.0; maybe, maybe not. Warmach1ne32; that is a good point. TheRedHood1999; ¿Quién es 'Sombra'? Ashbringer36; glad you appreciated the chapter, and that you spotted the reference. The Dusty Crow; I am aware that Snowball is the name of Mei's robot and I actually did mention that in the chapter they're introduced, I just named her Endothermic Blaster _Frostbite_. And Guest; they're misadventures will probably be mentioned in the story, but anything can happen really. Now, on with the show!**

" _ **You'll never find peace of mind until you listen to your heart." George Michael, 1963-2016**_

" _ **Resentment is like drinking poison and waiting for the other person to die." Carrie Fisher, 1956-2016**_

" _ **I gave it all I had, and it's gratifying that others seem to be receiving it so well." Debbie Reynolds, 1932-2016**_

 _ **You shall all be missed.**_

 **00000000**

 **Chapter 5- Gods and Monsters**

Cinder stood patiently atop the hillside that was to be her rendezvous point with Reaper after he completed his mission. The black hooded cloak she wore helped to conceal her identity as well as provide her with a ward against the biting cold of the night. It was much warmer than Atlas this time of year, but it was still treacherously cold. Both Emerald and Mercury had insisted on accompanying her, but she had refused their assistance. After Reaper's...incident, he had become far more manageable. Besides, Emerald and Mercury had just beaten CFVY in the doubles rounds of the Vytal Festival, the press would be hounding them for days.

The distant sound of thrumming blades caught her attention as she looked to the North, a small shape suddenly emerging from the thick forest that blanketed the area. Cinder narrowed her eyes as she eyed up the object, a small smile of satisfaction spreading across her face when she saw the red lighting on the black hull, and the tell-tale symbol of Talon. The Bullhead hovered in the air in front of her for a scant few seconds, before carefully descending onto the ground, the engines powering down as the craft came to a standstill. She waited patiently as the side doors opened with an audible hiss, before the masked and hooded form of Reaper stepped out into the open, flanked either side by Talon grunts.

"Right on time," Cinder complimented sarcastically, pulling her hood back and letting her black hair drape over her shoulders. "Do you have them?"

Instead of replying, Reaper instead held out his hand to the grunt on his right, who plucked a small data chip from his pocket and deposited it into the terrorists hand. He then gave a dismissive nod to the two grunts, who saluted crisply before re-entering the Bullhead.

"These are all the files you wanted on Atlas." Reaper replied, holding out the data chip for Cinder.

"And the other objective?" Cinder asked, a slight smile playing on her face upon hearing that a small portion of the objective was at least complete.

"We uploaded the fake files too." Reaper replied with a small nod. "Anyone who isn't from Atlas goes fishing in their data banks will think Atlas has been spying on the other Kingdoms, as well as making territorial plans."

"Excellent work, Reaper." Cinder chuckled, stretching out her hand to take the data chip from Reaper's hand. "I knew that I could count on-"

Reaper's hand quickly closed around the chip as he drew his hand closer to his chest, Cinder's eyes first widening in surprise before narrowing in anger.

"Not so fast, first I want to talk about MY objective." Reaper hissed with barely contained anger. "Perhaps you can explain to me why the hell you sent me to plant a virus in a damned God Program?!"

"What?" Cinder murmured with a quiet whisper. "I don't know what you're talking about?!"

For once in her life, Cinder was honestly telling the truth. Salem had not told her what Atlas was keeping there, only that it would benefit her cause if it were active. Something protected by an intricate web of firewalls, so not even some of the greatest hackers couldn't bypass it. Fortunately, Talon owned the best hacker. Or perhaps unfortunately, now that she found out what Reaper had been ordered to release.

"Don't give me that bullshit, Cinder!" Reaper spat back, pointing a clawed finger at Cinder. "Do you know what happened with those things? Why they were locked away in the first place?"

When Cinder did not respond, Reaper took a step closer to her, his beaked mask near inches from her nose.

"They were supposed to be the answer to all of Atlas' problems. A hive mind for all their technology, it controlled everything from their TVs to their tin soldiers. In fact they were so damned successful, they built ones for the other three Kingdoms; Vulcan for Vacuo, Neptune for Mistral and Odin for Vale." As Reaper spoke the names of the other three God Programs, he raised a finger until he had four fingers raised. "Four God Programs for Four Kingdoms. It was going all peachy until something happened that no one expected. They started talking to each other, they started to become self aware. They decided that Human and Faunus were better off dead so they couldn't harm the world any more."

"I've heard this all before." Cinder interrupted with a roll of her eyes. "They started a War and were eventually defeated and destroyed by the Huntsman."

"They were defeated all right, but they couldn't destroy them." Reaper corrected with the shake of his head. "Every time they destroyed one vessel it jumped ship to another, so they did the next best thing they could. They contained them under large numbers of firewalls. And now thanks to you, we just released the strongest one."

"If it were as strong as you claim, then why are we still standing here?" Cinder countered, holding her arms out either side of her. "Surely we would be hearing reports of Atlesian Knight's fighting their creators, or the loss of contact with the rest of Atlas."

"The virus doesn't work like that." Reaper rebuked with a dismissive wave. "The God Programs are protected by a network of interconnected firewalls, that catch and isolate most viruses. Think of it like a spiders web, you take out one thread, the web weakens but it stays intact. That's where most viruses fail, they aren't coordinated and attack the firewalls at random. Sombra's virus on the other hand attacks the strongest firewall, the master thread so to speak. Break it down in the right place and in the right manner, and the rest fall apart."

"I think you're overreacting Reaper." Cinder sighed. "It's just one God Program."

"And you don't think it's going to start reaching out to the other Programs?!" Reaper hissed. "Start breaking down their firewalls?"

Cinder sighed loudly as she narrowed her eyes and stared headlong at Reaper. If he continued on the path he was going, then it might be an idea to remind him of his place.

"I assume there's a reason you're bitching like a spoiled brat about this?" Cinder asked, her voice as cold as her words.

"If we're going to work together, then we need to trust one another." Reaper replied, his own voice dangerously quiet. "That means telling me what the fucking objective of my mission is!"

"How many times must I remind you Reaper," Cinder asked with exasperation. "You are on a need to know basis, and at the time you didn't need to know anything!"

"You'd best start treating me with a bit more respect, Cinder!" Reaper warned, his voice growing louder with each word spoken. "Or else I'll-"

"Do what Reaper? Go to the authorities? Go to Ozpin? You see, there's the small matter of the fact that you're a wanted man to deal with first." Cinder rebutted before Reaper could speak. "Or will you kill me instead?"

"Yeah," Reaper murmured menacingly, raising one of his Shotguns at Cinder's head. "That'll work."

"You know, not that long ago, such a threat might have frightened me." Cinder replied with a smug smile, ignoring the growl coming from Reaper. "But you haven't quite been the same ever since that day beneath Beacon, the day you died."

Reaper flinched ever so slightly, his arm wavering slightly as the hate seemed to slowly ebb out of his eyes.

"What did you say?" Reaper whispered with barely contained rage.

"It must have hurt, to have your body torn to pieces like that." Cinder murmured, a sinister smile spreading across her face. "I can't imagine the effort it took to come back, never mind how much it took to turn corporeal again. But I know one thing; you've grown weaker. You're not as strong or invulnerable as you used to be, now you're starting to feel pain for the first time in years."

As Cinder spoke, Reaper began to lower his Shotgun as Cinder noticed something about his stature she'd never thought she'd see in him. He was afraid. Not of her no, but afraid that she was right.

"Who knows, maybe it will come back with time. Or maybe not at all. Your next death could be your last. But I do know one thing." This time as she spoke, she conjured a ball of fire that hovered gently over her open palm. "Now, I can fight you on even terms, and when I grow to full strength, I can definitely kill you."

Reaper had now fully lowered the Shotgun, and stood still with his head lowered slightly, the hand holding the data chip close to his chest.

"So what will it be?" Cinder asked, holding her free hand out to take the data chip. "Die here, trying to kill me? Or live and serve as the monster you truly are?"

Reaper looked first at his hand, still clasped protectively around the data chip, before looking at the orb of fire, hovering gingerly over Cinder's open palm. Then, slowly, he held out his hand and dropped the data chip into Cinder's free hand. Almost immediately the orb of fire dissipated as her other hand closed quickly around the data chip, an appreciative smile on her face.

"I don't want to have this conversation again, Reaper." Cinder whispered smugly, before she departed, leaving Reaper and the bullhead alone on the hill.

 **00000000**

 **Vacuo, unknown location…**

The market streets of Vacuo were bustling with activity as traders and merchants peddled their wares in the streets. The aromatic smell of spices and other exotic cuisines filled the air as the heat of the sun beat down on the people below, small beads of sweat dripping from their brows. Not all in the market were traders and their customers however. A small collection of bounty hunters and mercenaries stood to one side next to a wall with a large quantity of wanted posters on.

Vacuo was considered the most laid back of the Four Kingdoms, with no true government except for the Academy of Shade to govern it, the only real law being that if you could survive in Vacuo, you were welcome. As a result, it was a hive of scum and villainy, where the worst of the worst could be found. Still, Vacuo was still a Kingdom that had citizens to care for, and with no law enforcement around to take care of the filth, that job fell to Huntsman and mercenaries who didn't mind occasionally getting their hands dirty.

On the wall today were wanted posters for criminals ranging from minor thieves to major terrorists, both residential and international. Adam Taurus of the White Fang, Hanzo Shimada and many others from the Shimada Clan, multiple Talon operatives including the elusive Sombra (though there was no picture to identify her), outlaw Jesse Mccree, Jamieson Fawkes and Mako Rutledge, better known as Junkrat and Roadhog respectively, and many others.

Most of the bounty hunters wore similar garbs that ranged in colouration from tan to dark brown, usually found in the form of swaths of cloth or pieces of body armour. But there was one man that none dared to approach that wore the complete opposite of what the other bounty hunters wore. He was clothed in a white and blue jacket with the number '76' on the back, with black trousers and military greaves, and a mask with a reddish orange visor that covered nearly his entire head, save for his scalp which was covered in white hair, along with his brow where the tip of a scar was visible. He stood calmly, his gaze focused on a single wanted poster.

"You interested?"

The man turned slightly at the sound of the voice, where he spotted a young man wearing a ballistic vest and tan clothing, his black hair shaved off into a Mohawk. He had no weapons, save for what appeared to be a butterfly knife housed in a small sheath. The man did not answer immediately, prompting the younger man to nod at the wanted poster. On the wanted poster was a hooded person, their face concealed by a dome like helmet with an upside down blue triangle in the centre. The suspect in question had no official name, identified only as 'The Ghost'.

"Yeah, you could say that." the man replied, turning back to face the bounty hunter. "What can you tell me?"

"They're wanted for invasion of private property owned by Hakim, a local crime boss." the bounty hunter replied with a shrug.

"A crime boss putting up a bounty?" the man asked incredulously. "You're joking, right?"

"No, but Hakim ain't like the thugs who go up on the wall. He's decent, in a weird kinda way." the bounty hunter explained with a shrug as he crossed his arms and leaned against the wall. "He's pretty much untouchable, and he offers very generous rewards."

"So what did this 'Ghost' do to piss off Hakim then." the man asked, nodding towards the offending poster.

"They've been attacking his compounds, hitting his supply trucks, messing with the system." the bounty hunter answered. "From what I heard they used to be a bounty hunter, before all this happened. Usually I don't go after other bounty hunters, but when the price is that high..."

"Everyone has their vices..." the man quietly replied, the bounty hunter nodding in response. "I want to speak to this 'Hakim', ask him a few questions."

"I can take you to him." the bounty hunter offered with a generous smile, almost too generous.

"Thanks." the man simply replied, nodding for the bounty hunter to lead on.

The bounty hunter began to move forward, gesturing for the man to stay close. He complied, even when the bounty hunter entered a dark alleyway, away from the commerce of the market square. As the bounty hunter prepared to turn another corner, the man froze, his hand moving towards the side of his mask where he flicked a small switch. An orange screen appeared out of the visor, granting him thermal vision, where he saw exactly what he expected. The bounty hunter quietly conversing with three other armed men, a fifth one sat down and seemingly asleep. Just as he expected, a trap. And he was about to spring it.

He walked around the corner and was greeted by four men, including the bounty hunter he had conversed with, all armed and ready in front of a black unmarked van, where presumably the fifth was sat inside. The bounty hunter had now drawn his butterfly knife, which he flicked casually in his hand. Another had some knuckle dusters on each hand whilst the last two were armed with metal bats.

"So much for taking me to Hakim then..." the man replied, causing the four mercenaries to chuckle menacingly.

"Of course not you fucking idiot." the bounty hunter who had led him replied. "You didn't think I don't know you? You can just imagine my excitement when I saw Soldier 76, wanted criminal in four kingdoms, stood right in front of me!"

Soldier 76 cocked his head slightly to the side as the bounty hunter spoke, nodding his head slightly as he spoke.

"So, how do you think this was going to go down? That I'd come quietly with you?" he asked, his fists clenching in preparation.

"Well, that's one way it could go, yeah." the bounty hunter concurred, stepping forward slightly. "Option two is we beat the crap out of you, then take you."

"Wrong, this his how it's going to go down." Soldier 76 replied, stepping closer to the bounty hunter. "Either you put your weapons down and tell me where I can find Hakim and I forget I saw you, or I can beat the information out of you and then forget I saw you."

The bounty hunter froze for a split second, before let out a humoured yet slightly bewildered chuckle.

"Wait, what makes you think your situation is-"

He never got to finish his sentence, as Soldier 76 quickly swung out with his fist, bashing him in the chin as he was sent flying towards the wall with a thud, where he crumpled on the ground with a groan. He turned towards the remaining three, who staggered back in slight surprise as they looked back and forth between their downed leader and Soldier 76.

The two with the bats charged first, one with his bat raised for an overhead swing. Soldier 76 ducked beneath the swing as he stepped behind the batsman, right into the path of the second batsman who also prepared to swing overhead. As he reached the apex of the swing however, Soldier 76 struck out with his elbow, knocking him back and causing the bat to spin in the air as if suspended by a string. Soldier 76 immediately grabbed hold of the bat and swung out at the first batsman, sending him to the wall with a loud crash, a small hairline red crack in the back of his head.

A shrill yell, echoed behind him as the one with the knuckle dusters charged him and jumped onto his back. The move and technique was sloppy, Soldier 76 immediately elbowing him in the chin before backhanding him, knocking him to the ground immediately. The second batsman had now recovered along with the bounty hunter who had led him into the trap into the first place. As the second batsman attempted to manoeuvre behind him, he grabbed him by the scruff of his shirt, throwing him towards the bounty hunter who just managed to move out of the way as his accomplice crashed into the wall, knocking him out.

He heard movement behind him and he turned to see the one with the knuckle dusters groggily approach him. He swung out with his right hand, Soldier 76 catching him by the wrist and striking him in the face, his head snapping back as he was knocked out cold. He turned his head at the sound of feet shuffling, the bounty hunter thrusting forward with the butterfly knife. Soldier 76 stepped aside as the bounty hunter sped past him, quickly latching onto his arm and throwing him against the wall hard, knocking a few teeth out in the process.

"What the hell is going on out-"

Soldier 76 turned at the raised voice, catching the gaze of the man who had until previously been sleeping in the van, a look of pure shock on his face.

"Oh shit!" he shouted, quickly turning around and sprinting down the alleyway.

Before he could get far though, Soldier 76 picked up one of the bats and flung it like a tomahawk, the bat hitting the back of his head with a resounding clang, the man first staggering forward before collapsing all together. The sound of pathetic whimpering drew his attention again as he spotted the bounty hunter attempting to crawl away from the carnage.

Calmly, Soldier 76 grabbed him by the ankle and pulled him towards him, ignoring his pleas for mercy. Grabbing him by the scruff of his jacket, he slammed him hard against the wall, causing him to cry out in pain.

"I'm going to ask you this one last time." Soldier 76 seethed, picking up the bounty hunter's butterfly knife and holding it roughly against his throat. "Where is Hakim?"

 **00000000**

 **And done. The vigilante has returned! Liked it? Feel free to review and constructive criticism is welcomed. Any questions? Either PM or leave in your reviews. Oh, and Happy New Year. Let's hope this year was better then last!**

 **Raging Archon out.**


	6. Ghost of the Past

**Another day, another chapter. Now, let's get on with review responses shall we. Enth WhoaCreeper; painful as in a good way or a bad way? Seriously, if it's the latter feedback on how I could've made it better is important to me. Oh, and Sombra is alive at this moment in time. Ashbringer36; well you know, I am a confirmed Gency fan so you know, don't be alarmed if she appears in at least a small cameo. Warmach1ne32; I'll give you the Torbjörn one, but remember Mercy's real name is Angela. Guest; try where they keep the peanut butter, I heard he likes that stuff. And OutlastTheDark; yeah, Sombra is here! Now I'm definitely not going to do what Blizzard did and make you wait for months before she actually appears right?! Now, on with the show!**

 **PS: Sorry for the late update, FF website wouldn't upload.**

 **00000000**

 **Chapter 6- Ghost of the Past**

It was nearly dawn by the time Soldier 76 had arrived at his destination, the van he had procured from his would be kidnapper's shuddering to a stop. Surrounded only by the dead palm tree's of Vacuo, he opened the door and breathed in the cool tranquil air of the night. He turned to the side of the van, fumbling slightly with the keys in his hands as he finally found the one he was looking for, slotting it into the door and turning it anti-clockwise, the door sliding open seconds later.

In the vans interior were multiple loops of rope and duct tape, items used to no doubt 'secure' the original owners merchandise. Also on the wall, propped up just out of reach of anyone who would have been kept inside, was a Multi Action Dust Rifle, seemingly basic in design with an under barrel grenade launcher inserted. It was no _Helix Strike_ , his original weapon that had been irreparably damaged in his fight against Reaper, but it was close enough. Grabbing a few extra ammo clips he grabbed hold of the Rifle, carefully experimenting with the weapon so he knew which buttons and switches did what.

Slinging the Rifle over his back, he slammed the side door shut, before cracking his knuckles and heading off to the east. That was the direction to the closest of Hakim's compounds, at least according to the bounty hunter he had interrogated. It didn't take him long to locate the compound, the architecture of the base looking somewhat similar to an army barracks. Lowering himself to behind a boulder, he began to look over the men and women milling around the compound, taking care to note their patrol patterns and equipment.

Most of them were what he expected, hired thugs equipped with standard arms and armour, nothing too extraordinary. But some of them shocked even him. Two other groups were present at the compound as well. One group were wearing white armour with black hoods, white masks covering the top half of their faces. The other group were wearing blue black armour, almost like SWAT gear, with helmets that covered their entire head.

"What the...Talon and White Fang working together?" Soldier 76 murmured to himself.

If it was only one of the two groups he wouldn't have been as surprised. Sure, he would have been startled, but it wasn't something unexpected. But both groups at the same time? That was unheard of. Just what were they planning?

He ducked low as he spotted a pair of White Fang grunts head in his direction, the indecipherable sound of radio chatter breaking the otherwise complete silence. He carefully observed the two grunts, one of them saying something inaudible as the other nodded and waved in acknowledgement at what he said. The two split off from there, one headed directly back to the compound whilst the other began to head in his direction.

He waited for the grunt to pass him, the Faunus surprisingly ignorant to his position. As the grunt passed he moved quickly, kicking the back of their knee whilst pulling their head back, the grunt letting out a grunt of surprise. He then looped an arm around their neck before slipping his free hand over the mouth, tightening his grip as the grunt flailed around pathetically, his gloved hands clawing futilely at the sleeves of his leather jacket. After a few seconds, the Faunus went limp, his arms dropping to his sides.

Carefully laying the unconscious grunt on the ground, he pulled the hood back, plucking the earpiece out the side of his head, taking a second to wipe off any excess earwax that had accumulated before placing it near his ear, hoping to hear anything of import.

" _Did Hakim get the info the boss wanted?"_ a voice asked, their accent thick.

" _Yeah he did, sending you them now."_ another replied. There was a brief pause before there was an exasperated sigh from the first speaker.

" _What the hell is all this shit?! It's encoded!"_

" _They were like that when we got them, figured they had to be important."_

" _For Hakim's sake they'd better be. Hopefully Sombra can sift through all this crap and get something important."_

Sombra. That wasn't the first time he'd heard the name. He didn't know who she was, and neither did the majority of Talon operatives he'd interrogated, the ones that did offering nothing except silence.

" _Don't worry, we have one advantage the Helix goons here don't: they've no idea what they're guarding."_

Helix? The international security comity? What are Hakim and his men up to, interfering with Helix? And just what were they guarding?

" _Hmph, that's good to know at least. By the way, any ID on that Ghost yet?"_

" _Nothing, but it's only a matter of time before they slip up."_

Once again, info on this 'Ghost' popping up. He had no idea who they were, only that they were harrying Hakim's efforts in the area. Perhaps a potential ally in the area, perhaps not. One thing was clear though, Hakim wasn't here. As he began to move away from the base, a new voice on the earpiece made him freeze in his tracks.

" _Sir, we lost contact with Jenkins. His vitals are green but he's not answering his radio."_

Soldier 76 turned slowly towards the grunt, rolling him over and spotting a small device on his belt that was flashing green.

"Oh shit..." Soldier 76 muttered, quickly moving back to the boulder, his back against the stone.

" _Where's his tracker placing him?"_

" _Near the border of our scanners but we can't see him in that area...wait..."_

"Hostile!" a voice that sounded far too close for comfort shouted, causing Soldier 76 to spin around where he spotted a Talon grunt moving towards him, Rifle raised to shoot him.

A spray of bullets followed shortly afterwards, Soldier 76 quickly rolling away and drawing his own Rifle, firing a small burst from the MADR at the Talon grunt, who fell backwards as the bullets knocked him hard to the ground.

There was a sudden burst of chatter on the earpiece, causing Soldier 76 to throw the device away in an effort to clear his brain. So much sound wouldn't be good for his train of thought, and that was important in order for him to survive this situation. Bullets were flying everywhere in his direction, causing him to duck and swerve out of the way. He fired the under barrel grenade launcher at a cluster of hostiles, those hit by the explosives screaming in pain as they were blown away.

A small group of Hakim's men quickly closed in on him, Soldier 76 firing bursts from his weapon at the approaching enemies. The first two went down, their heads popping like fruit as the bullets hit them. The remaining three quickly dove for cover behind a rock, Soldier 76 doing likewise as the other enemies fired at his location. He stole a glance from behind his cover, spotting one of the goons unpinning a grenade as he reared his arm back for a throw.

Before Soldier 76 could think to fire, the goon was knocked off his feet by an invisible force, the grenade rolling out of his hand as those behind the cover quickly scrambled for safety. They didn't get far before the grenade detonated. Before he could even contemplate what had happened, there was another loud cracking noise, followed by more hostiles falling to the ground.

"SNIPER!" someone shouted, followed immediately by them being knocked to the ground by an unseen assailant.

"What the..." Soldier 76 muttered to himself. He looked around, but saw no one save for the bodies of those he'd already taken out. Perhaps the Ghost was here as well.

He broke cover immediately, spraying gunfire over his head, hitting a few targets as he made his way to another boulder. More cracking shots of Sniper fire followed suit, knocking more targets to the ground. A pair of Talon operatives quickly made a beeline for his position, one of them holding a metal shield to protect both himself and his partner from the unseen Sniper.

He broke cover and fired a burst from the MADR, the operative holding the shield stopping as the bullets pinged harmlessly against it. He then fired more bursts, causing the shield bearer to freeze again as he protected himself and his colleague before he began to move forward again. This time, he primed the grenade launcher and fired a single shot. As soon as the explosive hit the shield, it detonated, sending both flying backwards into a group of other hostiles. He fired more bursts from the grenade launcher at the pile, watching as the hapless goons were blown away by the small explosives.

There weren't many left now, most of the hostiles taken out either by himself or the unseen Sniper. A small cluster now approached him, two of Hakim's men, a White Fang grunt and a Talon operative. He broke cover and fired a burst from his MADR, hitting the Talon operative in the shoulder and sending him crumpling to the ground with a cry of pain. He turned to shoot the remaining three operatives, all armed with melee weapons, only to hear resounding clicks from his Rifle, indicating it was dry.

The three goons, who had flinched slightly at the sight of the Rifle, quickly regained their composure and charged as one. One of Hakim's men, armed with a dagger, was the first the reach him. As he prepared to thrust with the weapon, Soldier 76 punched him to the ground, the dagger flying from his grip as he collided with the soft sandy earth. The goon quickly got off of the ground and grabbed for the dagger again, charging at Soldier 76 once more. As he came within arms reach, he grabbed his arm and flung him towards the White Fang grunt, who was armed with a Falcata, knocking both to the ground.

The second goon launched himself onto Soldier 76's back, though he elbowed him in the chin and swiped out with his fist, knocking him back slightly. The one with the dagger tumbled forward, Soldier 76 kicking the hand holding the weapon, causing it to flip into the air for a brief second before he caught it, slashing open the goons throat. The second goon charged again, though was clearly unprepared for a parry later the dagger was embedded in his throat.

He turned at the sound of shuffling behind him, the White Fang grunt holding the Falcata stepping forward slightly, the curved blade spinning carefully in his hand. Soldier 76 stood still as a statue as he looked over his assailant, taking note of the cut on his cheek that was slowly seeping blood. The grunt charged with a guttural yell, slashing down with the blade before performing a counter swing, causing Soldier 76 to back away from both swings.

The grunt then swung horizontally, Soldier 76 ducking beneath the swing and barging into the grunt, causing the Falcata to fly from his grip. He then drove him to the ground, knocking the wind out of the grunt as he then mercilessly began to pummel him, the mask quickly cracking beneath the force as his face turned to pulp with each strike.

Winded by the short struggle, Soldier 76 slowly began to rise, only to freeze at the sound of shuffling feet behind him. The next moment he felt a sharp pain in his side as he let out a yell, an unseen force driving him to the ground. His gaze blurred slightly as he looked around for his attacker, his eyes finally focusing on the Talon operative, who held one hand on his wounded shoulder whilst the other held the White Fang grunts Falcata, blood dripping from the blade.

Subconsciously, his hand moved to where the pain originated from, only to come back wet and covered in blood. He groaned loudly as he attempted to rise, only for a sharper pain to shoot through him, crippling him instantly. The operative moved forward, hand grasped around the Falcata as he raised it over his head to strike a killing blow.

Another shot, far closer this time, cracked loudly as the top of the operatives head exploded, the Falcata landing harmlessly behind him as he slumped forward, landing on Soldier 76. He grunted as he shoved the body off of him, his gaze now focusing on a new figure.

They wore a dirty brown overcoat with a black hood over a dome like mask, a small upside down blue triangle in the centre of the visor. Beneath the coat was black and brown body armour that covered nearly their entire form, with what appeared to be a small pistol hanging from their belt and a dart launcher of some form attached to their left wrist. In their hands was a Sniper rifle of some form, which they now loaded a fresh bullet into. He then froze as he saw that they were now aiming at him, the barrel of the weapon unmistakably pointing at his chest.

He held up a bloodied hand as he attempted to reason with the assailant, but they were too quick. A soft _thump_ echoed in his ears as he felt a stabbing pain hit his chest. Yet as he let out a pained growl, he noticed something strange. The pain in his side, the drowsiness from earlier, it was all starting to subside as a warm feeling surged through his body from where the assailant had shot him. Looking down at his side, he saw that the wound was miraculously beginning to close, the only indication he had been hit at all being the bloodied tear in his jacket. The assailant stepped forward, slinging the Sniper rifle over their back as they offered him a hand, which he graciously took.

"Thanks for the assist." He muttered back, rubbing the side of his chest to ensure that it had been fully healed. "I take it you're the Ghost I've heard so much about?"

"That's right, though I think you might know me by a different name." the Ghost replied, causing him to freeze.

That voice, he knew that voice. Almost as if to answer his next question, the Ghost pressed a button at the side of their helmet, the glassy dome surface quickly sliding back behind the hood. The face that greeted him was an old face, but one he recognised from his youth. Their tan skin was lined with wrinkles, and their once black hair was streaked with grey, a small crop of it covering her brow whilst the rest was braided neatly. Her face had changed little from when he last saw her, though now there was a metal eye-patch over her right eye, where the outline of a tattoo was visible.

"Ana?" Soldier 76 murmured beneath his breath, the woman's smile becoming slightly more passive then it had been. "You're the Ghost?"

"Well, everyone thinks I'm dead, so it's rather fitting don't you think?" Ana asked, chuckling slightly at the reaction. "Quit hiding behind that mask Morrison, I'm sure you don't look as bad as I do."

Slightly surprised at her blunt nature, Soldier 76 finally complied, reaching up to pluck his own mask off, revealing his scarred features once again to the world.

"Hmph..." Ana grunted, running a hand across the outline of one of the scars. "I would say it's an improvement."

"What happened to you?" Soldier 76 asked as he stepped back slightly. "We all thought you were dead."

The smile disappeared, replaced by a sympathetic frown instead.

"I very nearly was, instead I lost my eye to your old friend. The one people started calling Widowmaker."

Soldier 76 let out a sigh at the remark. Ana had been a close friend, both during their times at Overwatch and Beacon, and was amongst the first to try and stop both Gabriel and Amélie. Ana had gone to him the night before her 'death', asking him to join her in stopping them. He'd refused, and that was the last he'd heard of her. Until now.

"What are you doing here in Vacuo?" Soldier 76 finally asked, hoping to switch subjects.

"The same thing you are." she replied, walking past him and using her foot to turn over the Talon operative she had killed, his shattered helmet facing the sky. "I was trying to find some intel on Hakim, and was surprised to find he was working with both White Fang and Talon at the same time. And that's when I found this."

Without speaking, she held up a small device and pressed a button on the device, a recording starting soon after.

" _Why the hell do we need this stuff anyway?"_ a deep voice asked, a voice that without a doubt belonged to Hakim.

" _Your employer would...benefit greatly if you did this for him."_ another voice, female, replied in an almost seductive tone.

" _Then why isn't he telling me this?"_ the voice of Hakim demanded. _"Listen girl, I don't know who you are, but you're messing with the wrong-"_

" _I am your employers boss, so what if I tell you to do something, you do it!"_ the female voice hissed back venomously. _"I told your employer to do this job, and he's told you to do it for him! So Get your act together, and start working!"_

Ana released her grip on the button of the device when it became apparent it was no longer playing. She tucked it in the folds of her coat as Soldier 76 narrowed his eyes slightly.

"Who was that? The woman talking?" Soldier 76 asked, becoming slightly disappointed when Ana simply shrugged her shoulders.

"No idea. I was coming here to find out from Hakim himself." her gaze then hardened as she pointed an accusing finger at Soldier 76. "At least I was, until YOU showed up and started shooting the place up. I'd been scouting this place out for weeks before you showed up."

"Don't worry, he wasn't here anyway." Soldier 76 regarded, Ana's eye going wide in confusion. "I listened in on one of their radio's, he isn't here."

"Are you sure?" Ana asked, to which he nodded in confirmation. She let out an annoyed sigh as she shook her head slowly.

"But I figured that if there's any intel on where Hakim's hold up, it'll be in here." Soldier 76 reassured, pointing towards the bunker. "I'm sure between the two of us, we'll be able to find something on him."

"We?" Ana asked, her eyebrows arced slightly in confusion.

"I'll admit, I wouldn't be standing here if it wasn't for you." Soldier 76 replied, gesturing to the dead Talon operative that had nearly killed him. "And I could also use someone to watch my back. Someone I trust. So, what do you say?"

With that, he placed the mask back on with an audible click, holding his now free hand out for Ana to shake. She simply stared at the hand for a few seconds, before a confident smile spread across her face, as she then pressed the side of her helmet, the visor covering her face once more before taking the hand and giving it a firm shake.

 **00000000**

 **Another chapter finished. Liked it? Feel free to review and constructive criticism is welcomed. Any questions? Either leave in your reviews or PM me.**

 **Raging Archon out.**


	7. Healing Wounds

**Another day, another chapter. Now there's going to be a special announcement at the end of this chapter, so more details then. Now, review response time. Enth WhoaCreeper; glad you liked it, and as for the Pharah thing, who knows, I might work something out. Warmach1ne32; well, looks like you're better at this team naming nonsense then I am. Guest; I have watched both the Soldier 76 vs Reaper rap battle AND the Genji vs Hanzo one. And yes, that was Ana. OutlastTheDark; dude, it's disposable grunt rule no.34- announce your presence like a complete tard so everyone knows where you are. And Ashbringer36; well, at least you're not like those fanatical shippers (I'm looking at you Pharmercy!) and glad you liked it. Now, on with the show!**

 **00000000**

 **Chapter 7- Healing Wounds**

Genji sat silently as he completed the finishing touches to the letter he was writing. What had once been a reluctant burden had now become a joyous break away from reality. At the start of his spiritual healing, his Master had suggested writing letters to someone close, as a way to open himself up again. There weren't many he could or would write too, but there was one. They had stayed in constant touch ever since, writing letters to one another. His Master believed this to be good progress, and honestly, he had to agree.

Satisfied with the finished letter, he proceeded to sign it, before placing a small Sparrow feather in the envelope that would house it. He then folded the letter in half and placed it in the envelope before sealing it. He didn't know exactly where she would be this time of year. When last they spoke, she was in Vacuo, doing what she could to help the other Hunter's and Huntresses in the area. Now he didn't know if she was still there, or had perhaps moved back to her home in Atlas, or if she was here even for the Festival. He suppose he would have to find out.

He left his temporary quarters and proceeded to walk through the gardens of Beacon. Many students were wandering about, minding their own business. He spotted Lena Oxton from Team LLHM talking to someone on her Scroll. He spotted the Gorilla Faunus and new Professor Winston performing some maintenance on an old android of some form in the gardens, the still active robot looking at its surroundings with fascination. He even saw his friends nieces, Ruby and Yang, sat in the gardens playing a game of 'Fighters of the Storm' on their Scrolls. They were intent on beating him at the game, no doubt this practice run being in preparation for their eventual challenge.

As he made his way towards where the couriers received and dispatched messages though, his eyes caught something. The memorial for those killed by the Reaper. It suddenly occurred to him that he had yet to pay his respects to those that fell, as well as to an old friend. He stood in front of the memorial, holding his hands together as he offered those that had departed the world a prayer.

"I didn't expect to see you here." a voice suddenly said, a hint of hatred concealed within it.

Without turning to face the speaker, Genji raised his head slightly, his gaze still fixed on the wall.

"Nor I you, Winter." Genji replied, lowering his head as he finished the prayer. He finally did turn and saw Winter stood there, one hand on the pommel of her sabre, the other clenched tightly into a fist. "Why have you come here?"

"The same reason I assume you're here." Winter simply replied, gesturing towards the memorial. "Do you think that feeling sorry for their deaths will make me forgive you for what you've done to me and my family?"

Genji couldn't help but flinch at the hatred and venom in the voice. "Winter, what I did, I know you cannot forgive me. I thought that what I chose to do was right, and I paid for it heavily. But I am a different man now, and nursing this hatred in your soul will do you no good."

"Do me no good?" Winter repeated with barely contained rage. Her grip on the pommel of the sabre tightened. "How can you say that?! After what you did to my family!"

"I had no choice in the matter." Genji merely replied. "But when it came to it, I chose to disobey, and believe me, I paid for it with my body."

"I've noticed." Winter muttered though gritted teeth, looking Genji's body up and down. "If for a second you think your plight will make me sympathise with your choices, then you're mistaken."

Rather then retort with words of his own, Genji instead sighed, shaking his head slowly, lifting the envelope he had been holding to Winter.

"What's this?" Winter asked cautiously, equal parts suspicious and intrigued at the letters contents.

"A letter for a friend of mine." he simply replied. "I would deliver it myself but...I do not know where she is right now."

"And what makes you think I do?" Winter questioned.

"Are you familiar with a Dr. Angela Ziegler?"

Winter's eyes narrowed in slight confusion at the question. "Of course, last I heard she had returned to Atlas for the Festival. Why? Plan on ruining her life as well?"

"No I… she is a friend of mine." Genji stammered, holding the letter to Winter. "An old team mate even."

Winter's eyes widened slightly in surprise. She did not know that Angela, a pacifist, had attended a Huntsman Academy, let alone be on the same team as this assassin. She was even more surprised when Genji held up a small photograph to her to see, as if to clarify what he said.

She gently took the photograph from Genji's hands, the cyborg not resisting the tug. She found herself gazing back at the faces of four young adults in the gardens of Beacon. One she immediately identified as Genji, though he looked dramatically different. He knelt with one knee on the ground, a sly smirk on his otherwise handsome features, whilst he held his Ōdachi in one hand, the tip of the blade embedded in the ground.

Behind him stood a young woman she immediately identified as Angela Ziegler. She looked slightly younger, a happy smile on her face as she leaned over onto Genji's left shoulder, holding up two fingers in a 'V' shape. She also noticed that she was wearing an older version of her Valkyrie Battle Dress, the one on the picture lacking the robotic wings and the Halo shaped headdress.

On the far left of the picture was a man with a cocky grin on his face, leaning against a tree. He wore a grey short sleeved vest with a black chest-guard, a red bandanna around his neck. On his messy brown hair was an old western style hat, which he tipped as if greeting the photographer. He also wore brown slacks with a belt that said 'BAMF' on the buckle, a pistol holstered on his side.

Knelt between the man and Genji was a well built man, his hair styled in a ruffled Mohawk. He also wore a grey and black vest with black cargo trousers, a pair of black iron gauntlets on his forearms.

"We were known as Team MGLA." Genji commented, his hand held out to retrieve the picture. "Me, Jesse McCree, Liao and Angela Ziegler."

"I'm not surprised that in your team, half of them became wanted men." Winter responded bitterly, forcefully shoving the picture back towards Genji, crinkling it slightly.

"I am not asking you to forgive me." Genji replied, flattening the photo before once again holding the letter out to Winter. "I am asking you to deliver a letter to an innocent woman."

Winter eyed the letter curiously, still sensing some form of veiled danger associated with it. He was a trained assassin after all, who knows what might be hidden within.

"Please, I am not asking much." Genji implored, holding the letter out further.

Against her better judgement, Winter sighed as she carefully took the letter, holding it up to the sun to try and identify its contents. Aside from the letter, she spotted what she thought was a feather darkened slightly inside. She did not know the purpose of the feather, merely assuming it was a token or calling card of some form.

"I'll make sure she gets it." Winter forcefully replied. "But if this is some form of trick you're pulling-"

"I assure you, this is no trick." Genji interrupted, holding both hands up in surrender. "Thank you, Winter. I hope you can forgive me."

Before Winter could retort, Genji bowed deeply before turning around and walking towards Beacon once more. Winter watched him go, before turning her eyes back to the letter. She admittedly was still curious about the letters contents, and even considered opening it to read its contents. But she thought better of it, instead placing the letter in her pocket with the intention of doing what Genji asked. Perhaps the assassin could be redeemed.

 **00000000**

"I've got you this time Genji!" Ruby taunted, her face twisted into a determined snarl.

"Come on sis! You can do it!" Yang cheered on, swinging her fists around wildly as if imitating the fight.

"You underestimate the skill of the Dragon." Genji merely taunted, his body tense as he awaited Ruby's next move.

"That's it sis, sliding tackle and-" Yang froze as she realised what was about to happen. "Rube's, wait!"

But it was too late, Genji had already made his move. He simply clicked the button on his controller, the hovering golden knight on the TV screen suddenly emitting a golden flash, stunning the blue armoured soldier.

"Wait!" Ruby begged, hastily pushing every single button on the controller. "I can still win this! I can-"

The golden knight drew a sword and quickly struck out with multiple slashes at the blue armoured soldier, until they let out an exaggerated death-rattle before falling to the ground, beaten.

" _Tyrael wins! Fatality!"_ the video game voice announcer proclaimed, the golden knight holding up his sword as a proclamation of victory.

"Looks like I win...again." Genji chuckled, shaking his head slowly as Ruby stared slack jawed at the screen, the controller dropping to the floor with an audible thud.

"No fair!" Ruby complained, pointing at the screen with an accusatory finger. "If you didn't use that blind, I would have won!"

"If you say so..." Genji retorted with a chuckle, before Yang quickly snatched the controller from his hands and sat cross legged on the floor.

"Sorry Genji, but it's my turn to kick ass." Yang stated, Genji nodding his head once before getting up and taking a seat on a nearby chair.

"So Genji, what have you been up to since the last time we saw you?" Ruby asked, half focused on Genji's answer whilst also half focused on the upcoming fight.

"Well, I have seen many things." Genji replied, leaning back in his chair. "I have seen a man both blind and kill a King Taijitu in a single shot, I have seen a woman create imposing structures out of nothing but pure energy, and...I have seen a large quantity of tavern girls in short skirts...it's quite disturbing the way that corner of society is descending."

His focus returned back to the two girls, Yang snickering to herself as she defeated Ruby, the red cloaked Huntress throwing her controller at Yang's head, causing it to bounce off her brow and back onto Ruby's lap.

"So Genji, I've been meaning to ask...why did you and Uncle Qrow stop hanging out together?" Ruby finally asked in a timid tone, Yang following her gaze.

Genji tensed slightly at the question. Qrow and he had decided it was better to part ways. Some time after his cyberisation, they had begun working together after meeting one another on a mission. Whilst he credited his Master, Tekhartha Zenyatta, with the start of his healing, his time together with Qrow had in a sense made such a thing possible. Sometime before meeting his Master, the two had decided to part ways. It was Qrow's idea, convinced his Semblance was putting them both in unnecessary danger. Having an aura of bad luck for a Semblance tended to do that.

"We both decided it was better for us to part ways." Genji merely replied. It was the truth, but not the whole truth. It would be best to keep that from them for now.

"Do you miss him?" Ruby then asked, her voice quiet.

He had a feeling this question would be next. Qrow had died protecting Ruby and her friends from Reaper. When he had first heard the news, he had been devastated. Someone who had been responsible for a huge chunk of his life had been taken away by some psychopath. No one deserved to die such a death.

"Of course, Ruby." Genji replied, his own voice quiet. "I miss him every day."

"Then why did you leave?"

Genji sat silently for a few seconds, contemplating his answer. When he found no reasonable answer, he simply shrugged his shoulders.

"You know how it is with guys and...guy stuff." Genji half heartedly answered, causing both girls to chuckle slightly at the response.

"Yeah? Well, me and Rube's aren't splitting off from our friends any time soon because of stuff," Yang started, pausing to turn and face Ruby before continuing. "Ain't that right Rube's?"

"Yeah, you keep to your 'guy stuff' whilst we ladies do all the work!" Ruby added, throwing her hands into the air.

"You might want to watch where you're throwing your arms around." Genji suggested, pointing at the controller that was slowly slipping from her grip as she began to rapidly lower her arms. "You don't want to break-"

 _CRASH!_

Everyone stopped and paused as they looked at the shattered TV screen, the controller that had been in Ruby's hands hanging in a nook of the screen, electricity sparking out of the device. Both Genji and Yang turned to face Ruby, the colour having being drained from her face as she sheepishly laughed to herself, shrinking back from their gaze.

"Sorry..."

 **00000000**

 **And that's that. Really sorry about the short chapter, but this was really hard to write. Now onto that announcement. For a while now, I've been thinking of writing a crossover between Warcraft and RWBY, but lacked both the courage and the motivation to do it. But now, I finally am going to write it. Those who follow me will see next week an update not for this story, but a 'story' called _The_ _Remnant Chronicles_. I say 'story' because this will be history book of sorts, explaining the lore for the story (it will vary greatly from the Warcraft and RWBY canon) and the last chapter will be a proper story chapter, setting up the events for the first story. In order for me to not get bogged down by two stories, I will be releasing them one week at a time. So for example, next week will be the new story, the week after will be this story, and so on and so forth. To avoid boredom on the history story, I will post all the chapters concerning the lore in one day. I hope you all enjoy this new development.**

 **Raging Archon out.**


	8. LLHM vs SAFR

**So, another week, another chapter. First, review response time. Warmach1ne32: you got most of them right. And Guest: good, the more questions, the more answers that will be revealed. Now, on with the show!**

" _ **Pretending to be other people is my game and that to me is the essence of the whole business of acting." Sir John Hurt, 1940-2017. You shall be missed.**_

 **00000000**

 **Chapter 8- LLHM vs SAFR**

" _Ladies and Gentlemen! Welcome to the final round of the quarter finals!"_ announced the rapid voice of Doctor Oobleck, followed immediately by the raucous cheering from those inside the stadium. _"In this round, our two remaining teams will be battling to secure their place in the finals, but who will it be? Haven or Atlas?"_

" _That's right Oobleck."_ Professor Port added with his own booming voice. _"Fighting to secure another spot for Haven are students Lena Oxton and Lúcio Correia dos Santos from Team LLHM!"_

The crowd from the Haven stands suddenly went wild as the two Huntsman sped into the centre of the arena, Lúcio with his Hardlight Skates and Lena with her Semblance. As the two neared the centre of the stage, Lúcio turned his heels to slow down his approach, the Hardlight technology in the boots sending green sparks flying into the air. Lena meanwhile performed a back-flip, sending herself high into the air with assistance from her Semblance before landing on all fours. The crowd immediately went wild as members of the crowd began to cheer for the Haven team.

"So Lúcio, got any idea who we're up against?" Lena asked as she readied both _Kairos_ and _Chronos._

"No idea Trace," Lúcio replied as he ejected the ammo clip from his own weapon before reinserting it, ensuring the weapons reloading system was operational. "And judging who those girls from Beacon were up against, I'd say be prepared for anything."

Lena nodded in response as she performed the final checks on her weapons. During the round between Team RWBY of Beacon and Team FNKI of Atlas, everyone was expecting them to be the stereotypical Atlas Team. Of course, the reality was that they were anything BUT a stereotypical Atlas Team, something that nearly cost RWBY their place in the finals.

" _And now, fighting to secure another spot for Atlas, it's Alexsandra Zaryanova and Fareeha Amari of Team SAFR!"_

Those in the crowd that supported Atlas suddenly began to cheer wildly as the doors on the other side of the arena opened. Before they had even fully opened, a blue figure flew out of the darkness, causing the cheering to increase. Both Lena and Lúcio tracked the flying object relentlessly, not gaining a proper view of the target until at last they stopped and landed in the centre of the arena with a tremendous thud, sending dust into the air. So concerned with tracking the flyer, they hadn't noticed the second Team mate leave the doors, who was now stood next to the flyer now.

The one who had flown in was covered head to toe in blue armour, with a large hand held rocket launcher in their hands, with a helmet that was shaped to look like the head of a bird of prey, its golden beak acting as the suits visor. The other team mate wasn't nearly as armoured, but was just as thick set. She wore trousers and a sleeveless top with armour covering her greaves, chest and forearms, with short pink hair and a small scar above her right brow. She was currently leaning on a large cannon like weapon that seemed to be just as tall as her and probably weighed more. The two Atlesian combatants simply stared at the two Haven students, almost as if analysing them.

"So, let me guess," Lena began, pointing at Fareeha. "Your Fareeha and your Alexsandra?"

The two Atlesian's looked at one another before turning to stare back at the two Haven students.

"Okay then, not the talking type, got it." Lena winked, clicking her tongue as she pointed with both fingers at the two.

"This is going to hurt… a lot." Fareeha promised, slamming a fist into her palm as she slowly shook her head.

"I will break you, like big fuzzy Atlesian Ursa." Zarya proclaimed, cracking her knuckles as she picked up her cannon with little to no effort.

"That sounds...painful..." Lúcio murmured, running a hand through his dreadlocks as he gulped loudly.

" _Will both teams please remain in the centre stage as arena is selected."_ the soothing voice of Athena ordered, holographic panels appearing around the arena shield walls as the four stages of the arena was selected.

After a few brief seconds, the four areas of the arena were selected: city ruins, forest, ice and mountains. With the arena selected and ready, the two teams readied themselves for final preparations as Athena began to count down in her melodic voice.

"May the fastest person win." Lena said, bumping fists with Lúcio as both lowered themselves for a sudden sprint.

"Oh, we're counting on it." Zarya stated, tilting her cannon up slightly.

" _Match commencing in five...four...three...two...one...BEGIN!"_

Almost immediately Lena and Lúcio dashed forward, firing both weapons at the Atlesian's as they passed. However, Fareeha had already shot up into the air and Zarya had formed a shield around herself, absorbing the blasts. Before either Haven student could dash and fire again, Fareeha was already firing rounds from her rocket launcher, causing miniature Dust explosions where they impacted.

"WHOA!" Lena shouted as she used her Semblance to dodge what would have been a direct hit from the weapon.

"Trace, look out!" Lúcio warned as he pointed high into the air.

Lena turned and her eyes went wide as she spotted a large violet orb descending down on her position. She dashed forward, though she was hit by the aftershock of the explosion nonetheless, sending her flying into a tree in the forest section with a loud yell.

"Trace!" Lúcio yelled, quickly sprinting forward, but before he could get far, Fareeha launched herself towards Lúcio, crashing down in front of him as her rocket launcher transformed into a baton.

"You're not going anywhere!" Fareeha stated, swinging out left right and centre with the baton.

Lúcio managed to dodge a few of the strikes due to his natural agility and manoeuvrability, but regardless a few strikes hit him. As Fareeha swung down with the baton, Lúcio fired a round from _Sonic Boom_ , sending Fareeha flying backwards, though she was able to steady herself with her suits jet-pack and flew off into the air again. Taking the opportunity to leave the ice section, Lúcio sped towards Lena, who was groaning loudly as she tried to get up, one hand clutching her side.

"Trace, you all right?" Lúcio asked, offering a hand to Lena.

"I'm fine...I just-watch out!"

Lúcio turned a second too late, and was rewarded by being hit by the butt of Zarya's cannon, sending him stumbling backwards whilst also knocking the wind out of him. She then hit him again with the butt of the weapon with an uppercut, before slamming down with the weapons barrel, ploughing him into the floor.

Before she could finish the job however, she was suddenly hit by both _Chronos_ and _Kairos_ , causing her to stagger slightly before she managed to activate her shields, absorbing the blasts once more. She turned to face Lena and fired a stream of energy from her cannon, Lena using her Semblance to dodge the stream, causing it to cut through a tree instead. A loud crack was heard as the tree began to topple forward at a slow rate, the three turning to face the tree as it began to descend.

"Lúcio!" Lena warned, quickly dashing out of the forest section into the ice section again.

"On it!" Lúcio replied, quickly kicking Zarya in the back of her knee, causing her to topple forward before he too left the quarter.

Zarya looked up and dropped her cannon, raising both arms up into the air. There was a loud crash as the tree finally landed, both Lúcio and Lena panting heavily as the watched that section of the arena, Fareeha landing on the mountain stage of the arena to watch. There were confused and concerned murmurs from the crowd as they awaited any sign that Zarya was okay, but no sign came.

"One down...one to go..." Lena panted with a relieved laugh.

"Shit...I can't believe that worked!" Lúcio exclaimed, slowly standing up.

Suddenly there was another loud crack from the forest stage as the tree that had collapsed suddenlly began to gain height. Underneath the tree, in a large crater in the arena, stood Zarya, the violet shield that had been covering her crackling wildly as it dispersed around her.

"Shit, it didn't work!" Lúcio exclaimed, the look of triumph on his face quickly disappearing.

"Uh...what's her Semblance again?" Lena murmured, watching as Zarya began to slowly but surely rise.

" _Analysing."_ Athena replied, taking a few short seconds as she ran a diagnostics on Zarya. _"Alexsandra Zaryanova's Semblance is the ability to create a barrier around herself to absorb all incoming damage. When the shield breaks, all damage that was absorbed is added to her own impressive strength for a short duration."_

"Say...Lúcio?" Lena asked. "Didn't you say that Zarya held the world record for weight lifting without aid of a Semblance?"

"Uh...I think so..." Lúcio replied, slowly realising what Lena was going to ask.

"And what exactly was that record?" Lena then asked, turning to face Lúcio with a worried frown.

"512kg..." Lúcio replied, gulping loudly as he realised just what Zarya as going to do with the tree.

"Bollocks..." was all Lena said as she too realised what Zarya intended.

Without so much as an effort, Zarya threw the tree forward towards both Lena and Lúcio, who slowly stepped back.

"Duck!" Lena shouted as she grabbed Lúcio by the back of is head and forced him to the ground, the tree passing over their heads as it ploughed through the majority of the cover in the ice stage.

"Watch it!" Lúcio shouted as he quickly shot upwards, Lena following him closely as Fareeha began to fire rounds from her rocket launcher again, joined once more by the violet orbs from Zarya's cannon.

The crowd was going wild now as the two Haven students were forced to duck and dodge whenever possible. Finally, the two Haven students finally found a respite when they took cover behind one of the few ice structures that still stood. Lena took the opportunity to take a glance at the screen showing their Aura's. It wasn't good to say the least. Zarya and Fareeha had only just dropped to about 90% of their Aura, whilst Lúcio was about 80% and she was just under 75%.

"Right, new plan!" Lena announced, turning to face Lúcio. "You kite them, whittle down Zarya if you can but make sure that fly girl up there focuses on you!"

"Right, what about you?" Lúcio asked as he reloaded his weapon.

"I'm gonna knock Fareeha out of the sky." Lena replied, peeking out from behind her cover. "If I take out her jet-pack or at least knock her weapon out of bounds she'll be a lot less dangerous."

"Right, let's do this then!" Lúcio nodded.

Almost immediately afterwards both Lúcio and Lena dashed out, Lúcio firing bursts from his weapons at both Zarya and Fareeha. Safe to say, it worked to get both of their attention, both combatants firing their weapons at the swift Lúcio, Lena dashing unnoticed up the mountain area of the arena. Eventually, Lúcio began to focus all his efforts on Zarya, who attempted to hit him with a combination of her energy laser and furious swings. Fareeha realised that any attempt to hit him could harm her team-mate, before she realised something peculiar. Where was Lena Oxton?

"Over here love!" a chirpy voice announced, causing Fareeha to turn towards the source.

Lena then launched herself from the mountain peak, crashing into Fareeha and knocking her weapon off of the edge of the arena, making her weaponless. Almost immediately after, Lena used her Semblance to dash in from all angles, delivering powerful kicks and punches to Fareeha. With Fareeha seemingly dazed, she used her Semblance one last time, this time with a pulse bomb in her hand.

"Time to bring you down to earth!" Lena quipped, descending rapidly towards Fareeha.

But at the last second, Fareeha turned out of her path, spinning Lena around with her and delivering her own powerful punch to Lena, sending her crashing down into the ruins section of the arena.

"Trace!" Lúcio shouted, quickly turning to aid his team-mate, only to fall onto the ground as something gripped his ankle and raised him off the floor.

"There's something I wish to show you!" taunted Zarya as she swung Lúcio over her head, causing him to crash into the floor. Then, still gripping onto his ankle, Zarya began to spin around before releasing her grip on him, sending him flying towards the city ruins as well with a near girlish scream.

Lúcio then landed with a tremendous crash, ploughing through some of the debris until he found himself next to Lena, who was groaning groggily as she slowly sat up. As the two began to wearily rise off of the floor, they say Fareeha floating in front of the opening, her knees tucked to her chest as her arms wrapped around them. Then suddenly, her limbs outstretched as multiple barrages of small rockets flew towards them at a rapid rate.

"Oh crap!" Lúcio yelled as he staggered back slightly. Lena's hand quickly gripped onto his arm as she activated her Semblance, causing both of them to dash out of the way of the incoming barrage.

The city ruins quickly collapsed on themselves, sending dust and debris flying in all directions. Loud cheers went up from the Atlas side of the arena, seemingly thinking that Lena and Lúcio had been defeated.

"Great...now what?" Lúcio asked, turning to face Lena, who was looking at the screen that showed the combatants Aura levels again.

Both she and Lúcio had done a good job with whittling down the Aura's, Fareeha at about 40% and Zarya at 35%. But both her and Lúcio were worse off, with Lúcio at 29% and her at 22%. If they dropped to below 10% then it was game over for them. It was then an idea sprang to mind. It was risky, and might get Lúcio disqualified if she was wrong, but if it did work…

"Lúcio, do you trust me?" Lena asked, turning towards him for an answer.

"Of course I do." Lúcio reassured, turning to face Lena with a raised eyebrow. "Why?"

"I have an idea." Lena replied as she leaned closer to whisper the idea in his ear. Lúcio's eyes went wide as she whispered the details of the plan into his ear, but once she was finished, a nodded once, approving the gains of the risky plan.

Both then broke their cover, causing the cheers from the Haven crowd to intensify as it was revealed they were still in it to win, causing both Zarya and Fareeha to turn and face them, the latter with a wrist rocket on her left gauntlet whilst holding a large branch in the other. Both Lena and Lúcio stood side to side as Lena handed a small device to Lúcio, who placed the device in his back pocket before stepping forward.

"You know how to use it?" Lena asked quietly, so not to be overheard.

"Sure thing Trace, we gonna do this then?" Lúcio replied just as quietly.

Lena nodded affirmatively, a small grin on her face. Lúcio then dropped to his hands, raising a leg in the air which Lena then gripped. There were confused murmurs in the crowd as they wondered what was happening, even Fareeha and Zarya dropping their guard as they exchanged confused glances at one another. Then, Lena began to spin around on the spot, Lúcio pushing himself off of the floor as Lena began to spin him around, faster and faster with assistance from her Semblance. Both Fareeha and Zarya charged forward, fully expecting for her to throw Lúcio towards them. Then Lena finally released her grip, sending Lúcio flying towards the shield wall, right into the out of bounds section.

There were shocked gasps from this, with even Zarya and Fareeha skidding to a halt as they wondered just what was going on. Had she thrown the match? Then, just as he was about to crash into the wall, Lúcio turned so his feet were on the shields and began to slowly skid down. Then he began to skate forward, slowly but surely gaining height with each stride. There was a sudden cheer from the Haven crowd as Lúcio continued to ascend.

" _Is he...riding the wall?"_ Professor Port asked, his voice clearly showing his confusion.

" _Yes...I believe so!"_ Oobleck replied. _"I'm just checking the rules and as long as he doesn't touch the floor, what he's doing is completely in the bounds of the rules!"_

" _So as long as he doesn't touch the floor, then he's still in the game?"_ Port asked for nothing else but clarification.

" _Correct! As soon as he touches the floor, he's disqualified! But if he doesn't touch the floor and manages to get back into the arena, LLHM is still at full strength!"_

The cheers amplified in volume at this news, with a few grumbles from the Atlas supporters. Lúcio smiled all the way, giving a mock salute to both Zarya and Fareeha. Both of them growled in anger as they focused on Lúcio, fully intent on knocking him to the ground.

"Bring him down!" Zarya shouted whilst pointing at Lúcio, Fareeha nodding as she shot towards him. Zarya also took aim at Lúcio, her finger itching to pull the trigger.

"Not so fast love!" Lena taunted, using her Semblance to leap over Zarya and knock her weapon off course, causing the shot to fly off course and into the mountain.

With a growl, Zarya focused her attention on the chirpy speedster, who chuckled innocently as she dodged the incoming beams, slowly whittling down the Atlesian's Aura. Fareeha focused on Lúcio, who was still riding the shield wall, firing small bursts from his weapon. With a growl, she flung the tree branch in front of his path, Lúcio simply leaping over the projectile before continuing. With a growl, Fareeha raised her left arm and fired the wrist rocket, directly in front of his path. Lúcio once again leaped over the explosive, this time the force of the explosion sending him flying directly towards Fareeha.

"Heads up!" Lúcio shouted as he crashed into Fareeha, sending her tumbling backwards as Lúcio grappled onto her back, the flyer tossing and turning mid-air in an attempt shake him off. Lúcio then proceeded to wrap an arm onto her visor, temporarily blinding Fareeha as she veered all over the place.

"Say, this looks important!" Lúcio commented as he began to beat parts of the armour with his free hand, slowly whittling down Fareeha's Aura. Then, when he was confident he had done enough damage, he ripped the back plate off, revealing multiple wires. "Oh, now this looks expensive!"

"Don't you dare!" Fareeha threatened, still veering all over the place to shake Lúcio off her back.

"Relax, I'm not gonna rip anything out!" Lúcio reassured. "I'm just gonna put this wire here...and this one here...whoa, THAT should go here..."

As soon as Lúcio began to rearrange the wires, Fareeha's jet-pack began to malfunction, smoke emitting from the thrusters as she began to lose altitude, taking a direct path towards both Zarya and Lena. The fight between the speedster and the weight lifter had gone more in the favour of the latter, who had discarded her weapon and was now simply beating Lena through pure strength, not even using her Semblance to make her strikes more powerful. Eventually, Lena was thrown to the ground, the speedster coughing loudly as she attempted to rise up, only for a heavy boot to pin her down.

"Sorry little girl, but playtime is over." Zarya stated, Lena looking weakly behind her. A small glint in her eye appeared as she saw the out of control Fareeha charging rapidly towards them, Lúcio still gripping onto her back.

"Not yet love..." Lena whispered. "...cavalries here."

Zarya raised an eyebrow before her ears perked up and she turned around, her eyes going wide as she saw Fareeha flying towards her, Lúcio holding a small triangular device in his hand.

"Consider this a parting gift!" Lúcio stated as he forced the small item into the wire port before leaping off onto the arena floor.

Almost immediately Fareeha heard a rapid beeping noise, turning around where she spotted a flashing red light glinting off her armour. With a panicked scream she crashed into Zarya and Lena, causing a large explosion to occur, consuming the three of them.

" _Lena Oxton and Alexsandra Zaryanova's Aura's have dropped into the red, both disqualified!"_ Athena announced.

There was loud murmurings amongst the crowd as the smoke began to clear. When it finally did clear, they saw the aftermath of the explosion. Both Lena and Zarya were lying on their backs, their clothing and skin covered in soot whilst Fareeha was staggering on the spot, her jet-pack sputtering out blue flames as she struggled to stand up straight. There was then a sound of a weapon being primed next to her, causing Fareeha to let out a confused groan as she turned to face it, coming face to face with the barrel of Lúcio's weapon.

"Might wanna cover your ears cos' this is gonna be loud." Lúcio advised, winking once.

Then he pulled the trigger, sending Fareeha flying backwards with a swift grunt as she crashed into Zarya, causing the weight lifter to groan groggily in response.

" _Fareeha Amari's Aura has dropped into the red, disqualified!"_ Athena announced, loud cheers suddenly spreading across the arena. _"Lúcio Correia dos Santos is the last man standing, Team LLHM have achieved victory and a place in the Finals!"_

The cheering intensified as Lúcio began to leap into the air, throwing his fists into the air as he welcomed the applause. A groan caused him to stop however as he turned to face its source, where he spotted Lena attempting to get up.

"Trace!" Lúcio shouted, dropping his weapon as he dashed towards her, Lena coughing loudly as Lúcio helped her up.

"Nice work mate." Lena complimented, coughing loudly again as she attempted to stand up. "Knew you could do it."

"I must say...I am impressed..." a weak voice complimented. Both turned to see Fareeha and Zarya slowly standing up, the former twisting her neck. "It seems we both underestimated you."

"Yeah, well...you did pretty good too." Lúcio replied, earning an affirmative nod from Lena as well.

"Maybe some day, you come to Atlas for rematch." Zarya suggested, rolling her shoulders forward slightly. "I would be honoured to fight you again."

"You too big girl..." Lena answered with a nod.

With that, the two teams nodded to one another again as they both left the arena, to where both of their teams were waiting.

"Say Trace." Lúcio began, causing Lena to turn towards him. "If Emily asks, it was YOUR idea to get yourself blown up."

In response, Lena simply chuckled good naturedly.

 **00000000**

 **And done. Yeah, I know that Fareeha's (Pharah) mum is Ana in the Overwatch canon, but in this universe, she's not. She's still related, but not directly related. In this AU Ana will be her Aunt. It just makes it less complicated. Right, hope you liked it. Feel free to leave a review and constructive criticism is welcomed. Any questions? Either leave in your review or PM me directly. Next chapter will be out on February 11th.**

 **Raging Archon out.**


	9. A Man Named Hakim

**Another day, another chapter. First off, review responses. Warmach1ne32; actually, neither Roadhog or Symmetra are team members. Rnij; expect some form of meeting during the Battle of Beacon. OutlastTheDark; it's pronounced lime, as in 'lime green'. Guest; think about it. In this AU, Ana is only in her 40s in contrast to Overwatch where she's at least 60. In this AU, Fareeha is 17 years old, and Ana went missing around 20 years ago. See where I'm going here? And Dragon Blitz 85; that's a gross understatement. Now, on with the show!**

 **00000000**

 **Chapter 9- A Man Named Hakim**

" _-A terrible tragedy took place this afternoon in the one on one rounds of the Vytal Festival Tournament-"_

" _-I don't know what Beacon's Headmaster is teaching **his** students, but that was disgraceful! Completely uncalled for-"_

" _-Atlas authorities did not comment on what was taken from the facility, but they have confirmed that Talon were indeed behind the breach-"_

" _-Infamous Junkers Roadhog and Junkrat have been spotted in Mistral! If you have any knowledge on their current whereabouts then please contact-"_

" _-Despite Atlas reinforcements, local authorities are still calling on any available Huntsman to aid in suppressing the spike in Grimm activity-"_

"I do love it when a plan comes together." Mercury chuckled as he continued flicking through the multiple news broadcasts, whilst he used his free hand to continue maintenance on his robotic leg.

Suddenly, without warning, the TV cut off, causing Mercury to turn around and glare at Emerald, who held the plug to the TV in her hand, a mischievous smirk on her face.

"I was watching that you know." Mercury muttered, before turning his full attention back to his leg.

The sound of heels clicking on concrete caused both to turn their full attention to the source, where Cinder soon came into view, a Scroll in one hand whilst the other was wrapped across her midsection.

"Good to know we can still count on you, Master Shimada." Cinder stated, continuing her conversation from earlier. "Your Assassin's will be a welcome addition to the chaos we will unleash. Once this is all over, the Shimada Empire will be reborn."

Cinder then proceeded to end the call, placing the Scroll back in her pocket. Ensuring the support of Hanzo Shimada, ruler of the Shimada Clan, was not an easy feat. After his father's death he had been forced to...deal with his rebellious younger brother. That alone had put his loyalty into question, so ensuring that his forces would still play their part was reassuring to say the least.

Almost soon after the sound of hushed whispers echoed across the warehouse, a black stream of smoke suddenly sliding through the cracks in the wall before taking on the familiar shape of Reaper. The terrorist then strode over to Cinder, holding a data pad in his gauntleted hands.

"Our forces are in position across the Arena." Reaper reported, handing the pad over to Cinder. "When you give the word, we'll light it up."

"I knew I could count on you Reaper." Cinder replied, taking the pad and scanning its contents quickly, before casually tossing it behind her. "Emerald, let's go. We have work to do."

Emerald merely nodded as she turned to leave with Cinder, leaving both Mercury and Reaper alone in the warehouse.

"Wait a second, so you're saying that I'm stuck in here with Lord Edge over here of Edgington Court?!" Mercury shouted, causing Reaper to growl angrily as he turned his head towards him.

"Just stick to the plan Mercury," Cinder shouted back, turning to face him as she did. "Get your leg fixed and head to the Arena. Make sure that the Champion and the Android are chosen for the next round."

"All right." Mercury responded, giving a mock salute to the thief and false Maiden as he turned back to his leg, only to realise that Reaper was glaring at him. "What?"

"You realise you're using the wrong type of screwdriver, right?" Reaper questioned, folding his arms across his chest as he spoke.

"Whatever, _dad_." Mercury commented sarcastically, before the lights on his leg began to glow again, causing Mercury to nod once in satisfaction before hopping off his workbench.

"Let's get to work already." Reaper hissed venomously, turning around dismissively before walking away, Mercury following quickly in his steps. "The sooner we get this done the better."

"Sir!" a new voice said, causing both Reaper and Mercury to stop in their tracks. Heading towards them was a Talon officer, a data pad in his hands. He saluted crisply to Reaper before handing the pad to him. "Just came in from Vacuo, it doesn't look good."

Reaper merely growled as he looked over the files on the pad. One of their compounds had been hit, a compound belonging to their associate Hakim. There wasn't much left, save for a few dead men and some security footage. As he flicked through the footage though, something made him pause, a low growl escaping his throat as his free hand clenched into a fist. On the screen was the blurred shape of a man, coloured a familiar shade of white and blue.

"What is it?" Mercury muttered, narrowing his eyes as he attempted to discern the person in the picture.

"How old is this?" Reaper asked, choosing to ignore the silver haired assassin.

"About a week old Sir." the officer replied. "We've tried contacting Hakim, but nothing so far."

"Don't bother, he's dead." Reaper stated dismissively, causing both the officer and Mercury to gaze up at him in surprise. "Call Cinder, inform her that someone tenacious is on to us."

The officer nodded once before saluting and leaving, Mercury looking at Reaper in a suspicious manner.

"What's got you all riled up then?" Mercury enquired, only for Reaper to barge past him without a second glance.

"We need to get moving." Reaper merely grunted. "The match is about to start, and I don't want to be late."

 **00000000**

 **Vacuo, some days ago…**

Soldier 76 and Ana both crawled forward along the cliff at a snails pace, making sure not to disturb too much dust as they moved. It didn't take them long before they found themselves at the edge of a cliff, a deep gorge in front of them. At the far end of the gorge was a large box like building, while at the entrance a large wall and gate was present. And it was crawling with Talon operatives.

"This is it, Hakim's last known location." Ana whispered, propping her Sniper Rifle in front of her and using the scope to scan the area, taking note of the number of guards and the routine patrols.

"You sure this is the place Ana?" Soldier 76 asked, watching as a group of Talon operatives attempted to move an old digger out of the way.

"Positive, everything points to him being holed up in here." Ana responded, before lowering her Rifle. "Question is why here?"

"This place used to be an old quarry before it got shut down." Soldier 76 answered. "If you're right and this is where Hakim is holed up, then this is the last place anyone would think to look."

"Why did it get shut down?" Ana asked, raising an eyebrow at Soldier 76.

"Health and Safety hazard."

"Right..." Ana murmured, before casting a scrutinising gaze at the main gate. "Looks like that gate is the only way in, but it's crawling with guards."

"You sure about that?" Soldier 76 asked, turning his head towards the main gate.

"Well, you could always drop down if you don't like using your legs any more." Ana responded starkly. "The gate's the only way in, but it's crawling with guards. Even if I did give you support they'd kill you before you could take them all on."

"If I were to go head on, they would. There's enough at the main gate to hold a decent defence long enough for them to call for back up." Soldier 76 replied, before turning around to look at the van he had procured from the bounty hunters earlier that week. "But I have an idea on how best to approach this..."

 **00000000**

The Talon operative yawned loudly as he flexed his shoulders, rubbing the back of his neck slightly as he did so. Dawn would be coming soon, and with it the end of his shift on the gate. He turned his gaze towards the horizon, where the lights of Vacuo could be seen blinking and flashing rhythmically. Just a few more minutes and-

"Hey," the guard next to him suddenly said, sitting up from his chair as he gazed forward. "What's that?"

The operative grunted in confusion as he turned his head to where his partner was looking. In the distance, emerging from behind the craggy landscape was a large armoured van, a cloud of dust flying behind it. The van then suddenly swerved to the right, heading directly towards the main gate.

"What the hell..." the operative muttered, leaning forward as the van came closer, showing no sign of slowing down.

Suddenly, the van crashed directly into the gate, crushing the front of the van as the engine inside began to smoke before cutting out. The two guards looked at one another before signalling for the other guards stationed on the other end of the gate to converge at the bottom. A minute later a small force of Talon operatives stood at the gate, one stepping forward to type the code on the gate. Seconds later, the gates opened, the front plating of the van falling off with a clatter as the Talon operatives moved forward with weapons raised.

"What the-" a Talon operative grunted as he peered through the windscreen. "No ones driving this thing."

"Check the back, might be in there." another responded, the small squad quickly converging round back. "Open on the count of three. One-"

"Wait, what's that beeping noise?" a grunt suddenly asked, causing the others to stop as they listened. Without another word, one of the operatives flung the door open, immediately greeted by the sight of multiple detonation devices. And one was armed.

"Mother fuck-"

The device detonated, causing the others to detonate as well, engulfing the surrounding area in a wave of fire, easily ploughing through the concrete wall. In the shadows, Soldier 76 watched as he carelessly tossed the detonators trigger to the side, quickly drawing his rifle and charging forward. A Talon operative that had survived the blast, his clothing and armour scorched and burned, struggled to his feet, only to receive a shot to the head as Soldier 76 vaulted over him.

"Ana, status?" Soldier 76 barked, one hand to his earpiece as he took cover behind what was left of the wall, a large force of Talon operatives moving into position.

" _You caused one hell of a fuss with your entrance."_ Ana responded through the earpiece. _"Don't worry, I'm lining up the shot."_

A sudden crack was heard as one of the Talon grunts heads exploded in a red mist, followed immediately by frightened murmurs. Another crack was heard as another operative went down.

"Sniper!" a grunt bellowed, before he too was taken out.

Soldier 76 then turned the corner, firing round after round from his Rifle into the throng of operatives. Some went down almost immediately, others managing to barely survive the onslaught long enough to regain their wits and fight back. It didn't take long though for the combination of Soldier 76's shooting and Ana's sniping to reduce the force to nothing but a pile of bodies.

" _All right, you're clear for now but you'd best hurry!"_ Ana warned. _"Hakim isn't going to stay here long enough for you to ask questions."_

"Copy that Ana." Soldier 76 responded, inserting a fresh ammo clip into his rifle. "Just keep me covered and we'll be done in no time."

He then proceeded to move forward, a group of four operatives lining up to take a shot. Soldier 76 fired first, taking the head off of one as the others rapidly scrambled for cover. The two groups then began to trade shots with one another, until at last Soldier 76's rifle ran dry. With a derisive grunt he tossed the weapon to the ground and drew his pistol, only for one keen eyed operative to shoot it out of his hand. Shaking his hand loosely, he then sprinted behind a construction vehicle, the operatives following him readily.

Two of the operatives followed him directly whilst the third went around the back. The two operatives paused at the disk like blade of the vehicle, the front most one readying his rifle as he turned the corner, only to receive a kick to the jaw from Soldier 76, who was stood next to the driving seat. He then swerved around erratically, the operative voicing his frustration as he attempted to line his shot with the continuously moving target.

The third operative finally broke cover, taking aim at Soldier 76. Without so much as a glance, he kicked the rifle out of the closest operative before kicking it at the third operative, knocking him to the floor. The disarmed operative held his fists up as Soldier 76 jumped to the ground and began to direct kicks towards him, the operative blocking the blows with his forearms. Then, as the operative caught his leg by the ankle, Soldier 76 kicked out with his right leg, knocking the operative to the ground, under the blade of the construction vehicle.

Before the operative could realise his predicament, Soldier 76 swung down with his foot, the blade coming down on the Talon grunts neck with a gurgling scream. He turned as the third operative charged him, swinging out with his left arm which he ducked under, before kneeing him in the stomach and kicking him back. The operative regained his composure rather quickly, drawing his own pistol as he began to fire blindly at Soldier 76, the vigilante diving out of the way beneath the main bulk of the construction vehicle. There was suddenly to cracks in the air as the Talon operative slumped forward, a pool of blood forming at the head of the operative and the one he had knocked out first.

"What took you so long?!" Soldier 76 hissed through his earpiece, looking at the cliff where Ana was sniping.

" _I was busy taking care of everyone else."_ Ana tersely replied. _"Now hurry, there should only be few left, surely you can deal with them."_

Soldier 76 merely grunted as he snatched the pistol of one of the operatives off the floor, inserting a fresh ammo clip as he then moved towards the main bulk of the building. True to her word, Ana had indeed taken care of the majority of the operatives, leaving only one or two which were easily dealt with. He then approached the main entrance of the building, pushing his shoulder against the door.

"Doors locked, I'm going in." Soldier 76 said, stepping back as he then kicked the door down.

" _Careful Jack, I've got no visuals in there."_ Ana warned as he stepped through the doorway, quickly leaving her line of sight.

Almost immediately he was attacked. The swift padding of feet caused him to turn to his right, a Talon officer barging into him, trapping him against the wall. There was then a sudden sharp pain in his gut as the operative plunged a knife into him. Soldier 76 grunted in pain as he then head butted the operative, staggering him slightly before he threw him to the ground, stomping on his neck soon after. With a grunt of pain he pulled the knife out of his gut, the blade sticky with blood.

"Freeze asshole!" another operative ordered, Soldier 76 quickly throwing the knife at the operative, he staggered back and clutched his brow as the hilt of the blade bounced off his helmet. "Shit! What the fuck man! You know how much that hurt?!"

Rather then respond, Soldier 76 merely raised his pistol and fired, hitting the operative in the head, who fell back in response. Soldier 76 grunted in pain as he struggled forward, one hand clutching his stomach as he moved further into the building.

" _Jack, what happened in there?!"_ Ana's voice crackled through, Soldier 76 grunting in pain again as he raised a hand to respond.

"It's nothing, just a scratch." Soldier 76 answered, grunting again as he spoke. "Do you have eyes on Hakim, I can't find him anywhere."

" _Nothing-...wait."_ Ana murmured, followed by a long pause. _"Jack, a car just came out from the back, he's going to escape!"_

Soldier 76 wasted no time and charged out of the building. True to Ana's words, a black SUV was swerving out from behind, making its way towards the main gate. As he moved forward, he winced in pain as he suddenly clutched stomach, dropping to the floor with a hiss of pain.

"Ana..." he muttered, wincing again as he attempted to stand. "He's getting away."

" _No, he isn't."_

There was a sudden crack in the air as the cars exhaust suddenly went into overdrive. The car then began to swerve around erratically before crashing into a boulder, the engine dying soon after. Without another word, Soldier 76 began to walk forward, quickly raising his pistol as the door opened and a Talon operative scrambled out. He fired the pistol, the operative rather quickly falling to the ground dead. He approached the open door, swinging it back further to reveal the lone living occupant: a man with black hair in suit, his neatly groomed beard spattered with blood. Before the man could protest, Soldier 76 grabbed him by the scruff of his jacket and pulled him out, throwing him to the floor with a thud. He then fired two shots at the man's kneecaps, causing him to yell out in pain as he looked at his bloodied legs. He then marched over to him, grabbing him by the neck and shoving the barrel of the pistol into his mouth, temporarily gagging him.

"Hakim, right?" Soldier 76 asked, the man feverishly nodding his head. "I have a few questions for you."

 **00000000**

 **Another day, another chapter. As usual, feel free to leave a review and constructive criticism is welcomed. Any questions? Either leave in your review or PM me. Next update will be on the 25th and next week will be the première of my new RWBY Warcraft fic 'The Child of Prophecy'.**

 **Raging Archon out.**


	10. Culmination

**Another day, another chapter my friends. First, review response time. OutlastTheDark; sort of. He's on the evil side, but not necessarily evil himself if you get my meaning. Yes, Mercury did kill his father. Oh, and a quick question for you all: who do you think the next Overwatch Hero will be? Blizzard have been teasing a new Hero, and I'm interested to see what you all think. Now, on with the show!**

 **00000000**

 **Chapter 10- Culmination**

Ruby was becoming confused. Yang said that Mercury had tried to attack her, hence why she broke his leg, but everyone saw that she did so unprovoked. And yet Yang was so sure of herself, so confident that she wasn't lying. And as far as Ruby could tell, she wasn't. She had known her sister a long time, and knew when she was lying about something, be it serious or not. And Yang was telling the truth. That combined with what Velvet had told her earlier about Coco and Yatsuhashi's fight against Mercury and Emerald…

No, she was just making assumptions, that's all. It's not like they're evil, right? No, she would just sit back, and enjoy the rest of the Festival. There was absolutely nothing that could go-

A brief flicker of movement caught her eye. She turned, just in time to a grey blur leave the stadium and enter the corridor. She shook it off as nothing, probably someone going for a quick toilet break or going to get some snacks. That was when she caught the familiar shade of green on the far side of the Arena, and saw someone who shouldn't be here.

"Emerald?" Ruby whispered to herself. What was she doing here? She was supposed to be going back to Haven, along with the rest of her team.

Emerald quickly turned her gaze towards Ruby, or at the very least her general direction, and she immediately turned away. Something definitely wasn't right here. Why was Emerald still here? Shouldn't she be with Mercury and the rest of her team? Maybe Mercury was gong back to Haven, and she was staying here to see the tournament through. Yeah, that must be it. Still, maybe she should speak with one of the Haven minders, just to double check. Maybe even Athena could tell her if she got to a terminal.

Slowly she stood up, walking towards the exit of the stadium to find one of the nearest terminals. She turned her gaze slowly, spotting Emerald gazing at the stadium floor. She was probably over thinking things here, and there was absolutely nothing sinister going on here.

She entered the corridor, quickly sprinting towards one of the terminals. She quickly tapped in the personal code given to all students at the start of the year, and Athena's symbol quickly appeared on the screen.

" _Greetings Miss Rose."_ Athena's soothing voice began. _"How may I be of service?"_

"Athena, I'm probably overreacting about this, but I need you to check something for me." Ruby began, looking over her shoulder momentarily. She didn't know why, but she felt like she was being watched. "Can you tell me whether Mercury Black left Vale today with his team or on his own."

" _Of course, Miss Rose. Scanning data files."_ Athena said, quickly going silent as she began to search through the records of all students.

She heard cheering outside as the next round for the tournament was officially beginning. She would hopefully just have to miss the first few minutes of the round if she was lucky.

" _How curious."_ Athena suddenly spoke up, causing Ruby to turn her attention back to the matter at hand. _"It appears that I have come across an anomaly."_

"What do you mean?" Ruby asked, her face wrought in a worried frown.

" _It appears that Mercury Black never-"_

A shot rang out as the terminal suddenly exploded in a cloud of shrapnel, causing Ruby to yell out as she fell on her back. She groaned as she slowly began to stand, looking first at the shattered terminal, which sputtered frantically with blue energy, before turning in the direction of the shot. And when she saw the shooter, her jaw dropped as her eyes went wide. In front of her, with his leg outstretched, was Mercury Black, both legs completely fine.

"Mercury?" Ruby whimpered as she slowly stepped back, the assassin grinning as he lowered his leg and turned to face her. "Wh-...what are you doing here?"

Mercury didn't answer, instead opting to crack his knuckles as he twisted his neck to do likewise. Ruby didn't know what was going on. Mercury was meant to be on his way back to Beacon, he shouldn't be here, let alone standing on two perfectly good legs. She began to step back, hoping instead to get back into the stadium where Mercury couldn't follow her.

"Oh, I wouldn't bother with that." Mercury chuckled, as if reading her mind. "You see, I have a friend who wants to say hi to you."

Ruby narrowed her eyes in confusion. Who was he talking about? Then she heard it, and her heart froze. Cold whispers echoed throughout her mind, and chill ran down her spine as she slowly turned to look behind her. Before was a black pillar of smoke that was slowly taking the shape of a man. Then it solidified, taking on an all to familiar form. There were differences obviously, the main ones being the twin weapons and the design of his attire, but she would recognise that build anywhere, and the dark laughter that followed afterwards.

"No..." Ruby whimpered, tears slowly building up in her eyes. "You're supposed to be dead."

The figure said nothing, opting instead to chuckle again as he holstered his twin weapons and began to clench his hands into fists.

"Didn't take." was all Reaper said as he began to slowly walk forward, moving like a wolf moving in for the kill.

Ruby reacted fast, quickly darting backwards with her Semblance as Reaper swung out with a fist. But almost immediately she felt a pain in her back as she was flown forward by a kick from Mercury. She was sent immediately towards Reaper, who grabbed her by the throat and flung her to the floor. Before she could even recover, Reaper punched her in the stomach, forcing the wind out of her lungs as he then picked her up by the back of her head and flung her to the wall, where she collided head first.

Ruby groaned pathetically as she attempted to stand. Her head was spinning and her vision blurred. She could only just make out the forms of Reaper and Mercury approaching, the latter staying further back as the former was in front of her again.

"Come on, is that all you've got?" Reaper taunted, proceeding to kick Ruby in the gut, forcing even more wind out of her lungs with a dry hacking cough. "Come on, you're better then this. Get up...NOW!"

Reaper kicked Ruby again, this time in the head, knocking her head against the wall again. Her Aura couldn't take much more punishment, one more hit like that could do some real damage. Reaper then crouched low onto the floor, lifting Ruby's head up by her hair so she could look him in the eye.

"After that little stunt at Beacon, I had to lay low for a while." Reaper explained, drawing his face closer to Ruby's. "And remember what I said to all of you at Beacon? If you try to kill me, make sure you do the job right. And now, you're going to find out what happens if you fail."

He then let her head drop, standing up again as he drew out one of his Shotguns, taking aim at Ruby's brow.

"This, is how it should have been." was all he said, as he applied pressure to the trigger.

The stadium suddenly shook violently, as if rocked by a sudden explosion, and cries of fear suddenly rang out. Both Reaper and Mercury were knocked off balance, the former looking around as if he didn't know what was going on. Ruby took this as her chance, quickly kicking Reaper in the shin, causing him to growl in pain as the sudden kick combined with his loss of balance caused him to topple to the ground. She then activated her Semblance, rushing away from the pair as Reaper growled in anger, quickly moving after her. As she neared the corridor entrance, throngs of people suddenly spilled out, all with looks of terror on their faces. All of them screaming.

Ruby managed to slip through the oncoming, almost immediately hearing the sound of Reaper cursing behind her. She managed to make her way towards the main arena, where everyone was running from. Almost immediately she saw the reason for the sudden panic, a large Nevermore situated in the centre of the arena, which was currently in battle with some of the Students who had their weapons with them. Her immediate thought was to call in her own weapon, _Crescent Rose_ , but she froze upon seeing something on the arena floor.

Their, lying behind the avian Grimm, were the scattered parts of her friend, Penny. She felt her legs give way as she crumpled onto her knees. First Qrow, and now Penny. Her eyes began to sting as she slowly began to cry, ignoring the cries of panic around her, and the sounds of combat in front of her.

Reaper growled audibly as he mercilessly pushed and shoved his way through the crowd, some being wise enough to stay out of his way. It didn't take long for some to recognise him, as people began to scream his name.

"The Reaper! The Reaper is here!" they shouted, new panic immediately spreading through them like wild fire.

The crowd parted more easily, with a few poor souls who thought they could take on him finding themselves impaled on the end of his blades. Eventually, the throngs of people lessened, and he came in sight of Ruby Rose once more, who looked completely pathetic as she knelt on the floor, tears streaming down her face. One shot and it would be over. One shot and vengeance would be his.

"Hey, we need to leave, now!" Mercury suddenly shouted, pulling Reaper back, causing the terrorist to growl irritably as he turned to face Mercury.

"You promised me that I could kill the little brat, here and now!" Reaper hissed, pulling himself free only for Mercury to pull him back.

"Yeah, but the plans changed!" Mercury stated. "Besides, if she survives this place crashing down, you have all night to kill her!"

Reaper growled as he turned back to face Ruby. He had the perfect shot, one that would have killed her instantly. But when Mercury pulled him back the crowd had thickened again, and now the chances of a sure shot had diminished. With a distasteful growl, he lowered his weapon, shrugging his shoulder to rid himself of Mercury's grip.

"Fine." he seethed, turning to follow Mercury out of the arena. He'd better be right about his promise, for his sake.

 **00000000**

Genji sat at the Ramen bar, using the chopstick's to stir the delicacy in front of him slowly. He was the only customer here tonight. Everyone else was either at home after their Team hadn't made it through to the finals, or were at the stadium proper to see their Team's through to the final round. The bar owner stood at the counter, cleaning a glass with a soapy rag before turning to face Genji.

"You know, I appreciate the coin you paid for that, but I would appreciate it more if you actually ate it." the barman chuckled innocently, placing the now clean cup on the counter. "Tell you what, you take even a little bite, and I'll give you a drink on the house. What do you say?"

Genji raised his head slowly, turning towards the barman as he perked an eyebrow up at him.

"You have any saké?" Genji asked, the barman smiling slightly at the interaction.

"I'll go check round the back." he replied, slinging the rag into the empty sink as he left the bar, quickly disappearing around the stacks of other alcoholic drinks.

Genji sat in silence a moment more, before he slowly raised his hands, moving them behind the back of his head in order to remove the mask covering his face. Almost immediately, he heard the sound of glass smashing, followed by the barman screaming in panic. Genji froze immediately, before vaulting over the bar and moving into the kitchen area. Upon setting foot inside he froze again, this time at the sight before him.

The barman was on his back, tears streaming down his face as he wrestled with a Creep that had pounced on him, his left arm already mauled by the claws on its feet. The barman cried futilely as he tried in vain to hold the snapping jaws at bay with his right arm. Genji reacted quickly, kicking the Creep in the chin, sending it tumbling off of the barman and into one of the many cupboards.

"Get up!" Genji ordered, gripping the barman's right hand and helping him up. As the barman rose up, so did the Creep, the Grimm shaking its reptilian head as it growled in obvious anger. Genji immediately placed himself between the Grimm and the barman, drawing his Wakizashi as he did so.

"Go! I'll cover you!" Genji said, flourishing his blade as the barman stumbled out of the kitchen, clutching his left arm.

The Creep, at first turned to face the barman, but upon seeing it needed to deal with Genji first, it turned to face him, snarling as it did so. Genji then lowered himself into a crouch, one hand gripping the hilt of his short blade. Both charged each other at once, the Creep leaping forward with its powerful legs. Genji swerved out of the way, moving to the Grimm's left flank and slashing out with his Wakizashi. The Grimm stumbled forward, blood seeping out of its wound as it roared in pain, rearing its head up. Genji then leapt forward, the tip of his blade piercing the back of its neck and emerging through its maw. With a tug he pulled the blade free, the Grimm quickly disintegrating as it fell.

"They're trying to break in!" the barman suddenly screamed, causing Genji to turn his attention back to the bar area.

As he entered, he saw the barman, his left arm bound in a makeshift tourniquet, backed against the wall, his right arm pointing at the window. When Genji turned, he couldn't believe his eyes. Grimm of all breads were running rampant in the streets. Huntsmen and Atlesian Soldiers were trying to stem the flow, but it was as futile as using a wooden fence to stop a tsunami. A pair of Beowolves, no doubt attracted to the fear of the barman, were banging against the glass windows, snarling in delight at the prospect of flesh. One of them managed to break the glass, quickly roaring in triumph as it clawed at the shards, hoping to make the gap bigger.

"Get behind me!" Genji said, his grip tightening as the barman moved behind him.

Suddenly though, the Beowolf howled in pain as the tip of a Bastard Sword burst through its chest, the Grimm quickly dispersing in a cloud of smoke. Behind where the Grimm had been, was the Huntsman Silver, one of the regular customers at Rikimaru's. The second Beowolf snarled at the death of its comrade, turning to face the Faunus with a savage snarl. As the Beowolf lunged forward, Silver gripped his sword by the blade, and swung it downwards at the Grimm, the guard of the Sword piercing through the skull of the Beowolf like it was paper, before tugging it free.

"Silver!" the barman shouted, breathing out a sigh of relief as the Faunus quickly entered the shop. "Thank god you're here!"

"What's going on out there?" Genji asked, turning his attention to the Faunus.

"Fuck if I know." the Faunus replied, going over to the barman and helping him towards the exit. "One minute everything's fine, the next Grimm are falling from the sky! Seriously, it's raining Creeps and Ursa out there!"

"Are evacuations under way?" Genji asked, kicking the door down as he covered both the Huntsman and the civilian casualty.

"Yeah, all over the City." Silver said.

Genji then turned towards Beacon, already the skies around it filled with both Bullhead's and Grimm.

"I have to get to the school, do you think you can get him to safety?" Genji asked.

"Yeah, evac points not that far. But good luck if you're headed there, it's not just Grimm attacking the school. White Fang and Talon have been spotted there."

"All the more reason to go there." Genji replied. He turned towards the Huntsman and barman, nodding in their direction. "Good luck out there."

"You too." Silver replied, nodding in return.

"If we all survive this..." the barman began, pausing only to take a deep breath. "...I won't ever complain about you never eating your Ramen again..."

"We all survive this, I'll eat up the whole damn bar." Genji replied with a chuckle, quickly sprinting off.

There was carnage all around him, Grimm running everywhere and in all directions. Every so often he would fire a Shuriken volley at a Grimm that was about to kill a civilian or downed Huntsman. Not all the time was he fast enough. As he turned the corner, the body of an Atlesian Knight suddenly crashed into him, knocking him to the ground with a grunt. He quickly heaved the body off of him and stood up, turning to face where the Knight had been flung from.

In front of him was a Griffon, its beak already coated in blood, flapping its wings erratically as it let out a hideous shriek, swiping at the squad of Knight's in front of it. And leading those Knight's was Winter, her clothing already stained with dirt and blood, some of it hers. With another shriek the Griffon swung out at the Atlesian Specialist, who fell back as she dodged the swipe, the claws instead felling the Atlesian Knight's beside her. Genji immediately readied his Shuriken arm, only to find that he was out of ammo.

"Kuso!" he cursed, opting instead to keep out his Wakizashi.

Without so much as a yell, he sprang forward, leaping onto the Griffon's back at the base of its wings. The Griffon panicked immediately, flapping its wings as it tried to swipe and snap at Genji with beak and claw. Genji steadied himself, quickly grabbing hold of the right wing and piercing it with his blade, the Grimm screeching in pain. As it continued to flap its wings, attempting to dislodge both the cyborg ninja and his blade, Genji grabbed hold of the left wing, forcing it into the blade as well.

The Grimm hissed frantically, now kicking out with its back legs to throw him off. Grabbing hold of both wings, Genji heaved with all his strength. Almost immediately the sound of tendons ripping and bones popping was heard across the road, nearly drowned out by the panicked squawks of the Griffon. Then with one final grunt of effort, Genji finally ripped the wings off, blood spurting everywhere as the wings disintegrated, Genji's Wakizashi sliding off onto the ground.

The Griffon screeched and reared back, staggering slightly as it did so. With nothing to grip onto, Genji fell off with a grunt, landing hard on his back. As the Grimm descended on all fours again, it thrashed around slightly afterwards, before turning to face Genji, its eyes filled with hate. With an almighty screech, the Grimm lunged forward, but stumbled to the side as its flank was suddenly eviscerated by the curved edge of a duelling blade. The Griffon let out one final screech before a Wakizashi was thrust into its skull, forcing it to the ground with a thud. Genji turned to face his saviour, and was surprised to see it was Winter, her duelling sabre in one hand and his Wakizashi in the other.

"I suppose I should thank you." Winter panted, sheathing her sabre as she offered a hand to Genji, who took it without question.

"And I you." Genji responded, standing up with a grunt of effort.

"We need to get moving." Winter said, handing the Wakizashi back to Genji. "I take it you were also headed for the School?"

"Indeed." Genji responded, sheathing the blade quickly as the Grimm carcass disintegrated. "I've heard troubling reports of both White Fang and Talon forces attacking."

"Dammit." Winter hissed, clenching her fist tightly. "Well let's get moving, before more lives are-"

She was cut off by the sound of a bow twanging, turning quickly to see an Atlesian Knight topple to the ground, an arrow in its visor. More twangs were heard, and more Atlesian Knight's fell, impaled by arrows from all directions. Both Winter and Genji quickly drew their blades, standing back to back with one another. Their attackers then began to appear on the rooftops, bows in hand and quivers filled with arrows. More began to leave the shadows, holding in their hands a mix of Katana's and Nodachi's. All of them wore Mistral style armour, their faces covered by masks of numerous styles, ranging from simple visors to ones shaped to look like snarling Grimm.

"This is not good..." Genji muttered, as both he and Winter circled back and forth, always scanning the multiple armed warriors before them.

"Who are they?" Winter asked, though deep down, a part of her knew the answer even before Genji said it.

"Shimada."

 **00000000**

 **Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Liked it? Feel free to leave a review and constructive criticism is welcomed. Any questions? Either leave in your comments or PM me. Next update will be March 11th.**

 **Raging Archon out.**


	11. Unleash The Dragon

**Hello everyone, and welcome back. First, review response time. Warmach1ne32; does Reaper really strike you as the guy who is quick and efficient when he's going to kill someone he has beef with? Compare how quickly he took out those faceless guards in the 'Infiltration' cinematic compared to how he was with Winston in both the announcement cinematic and 'Recall'. You also have to take into consideration how much of Genji's right arm is actually just empty piston and how much is solid metal and wiring. I'm going with at least half and half. And guest; I say she can take a little bit more...maybe. Now, on with the show!**

 **00000000**

 **Chapter 11- Unleash The Dragon**

 **Beacon Academy, Winston's Lab…**

"Athena, what's going on out there?!" Winston shouted as he rushed around his workshop, half dressed in his combat armour and half in a standard lab coat. Athena's symbol sprang up on the dashboard as multiple images of live feeds across all of Vale played, all of them showing Grimm running rampant throughout the streets.

" _All security systems have gone offline Winston."_ Athena's voice responded, her usual stoic and calm voice now replaced by one of pure panic. _"All attempts to contact Atlas Home Base are being blocked."_

"Blocked? By what?" Winston asked, throwing off his lab coat as he began to place the rest of his armour on.

" _Still scanning, but something isn't right."_ Athena continued. _"It's almost as if the system is trying to stop me."_

"Keep trying Athena." Winston ordered, finishing the final adjustments to his armour before rushing over to activate Athena's storage device. The tower was lost, that much was certain, but if Athena survived then at least they wouldn't have to rebuild from scratch. "I'm going to place you in your storage mode, do you think you can still do your work?"

" _Of course I can, what do you think I am?"_ Athena replied, causing Winston to grunt in amusement.

As Winston performed the final touches, the foundations of the tower shook, almost as if being blasted from afar. Peering out the window, Winston was able to make out the faint shape of an Atlesian carrier in the distance, firing Dust projectiles. The problem? The Atlesian carrier was shooting the other ships down, which were crashing to the ground in a flurry of flames.

"Athena?" Winston asked, his voice shaking slightly with trepidation. "What's going on?"

" _Comms are in disarray, Winston. It should be noted that all transmissions to that ship were not returned. It is most likely that the vessel has been commandeered."_

"Anything we should be worried about on board that ship?" Winston asked, turning around to download Athena's functioning systems into the storage device.

" _Layouts suggest that this vessel is the same as all standard Atlas vessels...save for two small differences."_

"And pray tell what are those differences?" Winston asked, placing the device storing Athena now on his back.

" _The first is that that vessel was holding on board a high value prisoner."_ Athena began, pausing only to check her files. _"A man known as 'Roman Torchwick'."_

"Well that's splendid." Winston muttered to himself. "What about the second?"

" _That vessel holds the only connection to the Atlesian Knight's and Paladin's, allowing them to function. Without it, all units will go offline unless a stronger connection is established."_

"Dammit, what's their status currently?" Winston growled, vaulting over a piece of debris as he continued on his path. In the distance, he could hear fighting, long with a familiar voice.

" _All units are...online."_ Athena replied after a brief delay. The fighting was getting closer, and the voice more familiar.

"Really?" Winston asked, his eyebrow raised in confusion before he shook his head dismissively. "Keep track of their status and update me if anything changes. Any status on what exactly is blocking you?"

" _All evidence seems to suggest an AI of some form, but its skill is beyond that of the standard Atlesian model."_ Athena murmured as if in deep thought. _"Winston, Atlesian Knight's just around the corner, they're engaged with Grimm and Talon forces! There's a Huntress in training caught in the crossfire!"_

As Winston turned the corner, he saw for himself exactly what Athena was on about. Ahead of him a group of Atlesian Knight's were engaged in battle with a pack of Beowolves and a line of Talon operatives, the latter staying primarily behind cover and taking small pot-shots when they could. In between the three forces was a single Huntress, her blonde hair flying about as she fought with the Grimm that charged her, blasting them apart with her twin shotgun gauntlets.

With a roar, Winston activated his own Semblance, leaping into the fray as an unfortunate Beowolf turned around, quickly being crushed by the large Gorilla Faunus. Another turned at the yelp of its pack member, Winston grabbing hold of its skull and throwing it to the side like a rag-doll, a sickening crunch echoing as it collided with the wall. A third Beowolf leapt forward with jaws wide open, Winston catching it by the throat and simply crushing it with a single squeeze.

Turning, he saw that the Huntress was in fact Yang, who nodded her head in appreciation before unloading a shell of Dust into a Beowolf. An Alpha Beowolf turned around in order to investigate what was happening to the rest of its pack, only for Winston to grab it by the scruff of its neck and the base of its spine and slam it down over his knee, breaking its back. With their Alpha dead, the remaining Grimm began to disperse, being quickly taken care of by the Atlesian Knight's. The Talon operatives were quick to depart almost immediately, backing away rapidly and firing burst rounds before breaking into a full on retreat, gone before either Winston or Yang could take them on.

"Thanks for the assist Wins- I mean sir." Yang managed to say after taking a deep breath. Her body was littered with small bruises and a few cuts here and there.

"No problem Yang." Winston replied, looking around as he began to slow his breathing down. "Where's the rest of your team?"

"Weiss and Blake are on their way to Beacon, but Ruby..." she trailed off, a look of worry on her face. Winston placed a hand on her shoulder and gave it a squeeze.

"Don't worry, we'll find her. Any idea where she could be?"

"Most of the Student's who were at the Arena are making their way to the courtyard." Yang responded, pointing further down the corridor with her left arm.

"Good, we'd best group up with them." Winston suggested, already making his way towards where Yang gestured. "We'll need all the help we can get-"

" _Winston? I have an update on that carrier. It's sending out a signal and the Atlesian units..."_ Athena paused, her voice uncharacteristically fearful. _"Something is happening to them."_

Turning around, Winston now noticed that the Atlesian Knight's that were still active were suddenly beginning to sputter and flinch. Turning to face them, both Yang and Winston began to back away as the Knight's then came to a standstill, staying motionless for what seemed like hours. Then, they turned to face the Huntress and the Faunus and raised their weapons, their usually black visors suddenly turning purple.

"This isn't good..." Winston mumbled, tightening his fists as the first of the Knight's suddenly opened fire…

 **00000000**

 **Down town Vale…**

Genji and Winter stood back to back, their weapons drawn in preparation to defend themselves, turning only when a number of the Shimada assassin's advanced towards them.

"Genji, do you have a plan?" Winter hissed through gritted teeth, turning rapidly as a number of assassin's suddenly dashed forward, halting just out of blade reach and backing away again.

"Don't be the first to engage." Genji said, turning at the sound of shuffling feet. "Let them come to you first."

"Any other advice?"

"...try not to die."

Suddenly, all the assassin's charged at once, screaming primal battle cries. Genji and Winter were quick to engage, sabre and Wakizashi striking at armour and blade. With a thrust, Genji impaled his foremost attacker, before punching them in the chin and pulling his blade free, quickly decapitating them. He turned as another approached from behind, quickly impaling them before striking their face with his elbow, knocking them off his blade. Not all of them went down as easily, either blocking at just the right time or diving out the way of a maiming blow.

Genji turned to face Winter, who was blocking and thrusting with her duelling sabre, though it was clear that the assassin's were getting the gist of her fighting style, always striking at her when she was in the middle of a lunge or when her back was turned, and always with long and nimble weapons. Using his Semblance, he placed himself between Winter and the line of assassin's that stood behind her. They were taken aback, but only for a second, and were quick to engage. He was able to block many of their strikes, but he was beginning to tire out now, more and more of their strikes hitting their mark.

There was suddenly a commotion amongst the assassin's, all turning to face one of the many avenues, Atlesian Knight's filing through the street and forming a firing line. Before either Winter or Genji could comment on their change of luck though, something happened to the Knight's. They began to sputter and spasm before coming to a standstill, their visors turning purple. That was when the mayhem started. The Atlesian Knight's began to fire at everyone, including both Winter and Genji.

"What the hell is happening?!" Winter shouted, ducking as a Katana was swung over her head.

"They're your tin cans, you tell me!" Genji retorted, punching an assassin in the gut before twisting him around and using him as a shield, his body jerking as the Dust projectiles pierced his armour and flesh.

"We have to get out of here." Winter said, drawing the dagger out of her sabres hilt as she blocked an overhead strike from a Knight, using the smaller blade to pierce its gut. "We stick around any longer we'll be bogged down and killed."

"Agreed." Genji responded, turning as his Wakizashi was forced to the ground by an assassin wielding a Katana, quickly shoulder barging him and knocking him to the ground.

"This way!" Winter then shouted, breaking away and darting down an avenue, Genji following quickly.

The majority of the Shimada assassin's were too focused on the Atlesian Knight's to follow them, but a small number of the assassin's managed to split off and chase after them, the roof mounted archers being chief amongst them. Genji turned his head as he heard the sound of bows twanging, raising his Wakizashi to block the incoming projectiles. Some were fortunate enough to deflect off his blade back at their firer, knocking them off their perch to fall to the ground below, but most missed their mark and the archers continued unabated.

"Wait!" Winter suddenly shouted, Genji nearly crashing into her as he turned around and immediately saw why Winter had frozen.

"A dead end!" Genji cursed, looking up to see how high the wall blocking their path was. "I can maybe make it over, what about you?"

"I can try maybe, but we'll have to hurry before-"

Winter suddenly shrieked in pain as something long and sharp pierced her leg. Looking down, Genji spotted the shaft of an arrow, quickly turning to see the archer who had fired pull his bowstring back for another shot. He fired, and Genji deflected the arrow with his blade, the projectile hitting the archer square in the head and sending him flying down to his death. A Shimada assassin armed with an Nodachi was the first to arrive, followed by many more.

He lunged forward with an overhead swing, Genji diving to the left and slashing open his back as he moved to engage a second, who thrust forward with a Katana. Genji dodged the blow and locked his arm around the outstretched limb, swinging around and causing the assassin to crash into the wall, where Genji charged the third, slicing pen his gut, before piercing the second in the neck. As he pulled the blade free, he turned to face another assassin who swung overhead with an Nodachi, Genji sidestepping the blow and swinging overhead, the assassin ducking the blow as he then barged into him, knocking him to the ground. The assassin raised his weapon for a killing blow, leaving him open for Genji to thrust his Wakizashi into his enemies throat, his body going limp.

More and more began to arrive, and Genji turned to face them. An arrow fired and he was pierced in the shoulder, causing him to grunt in pain as he staggered back. The assassin's slowed to a halt, Genji picking himself up off the floor as he staggered back, his grip on his Wakizashi wavering. He turned to face Winter, who was laid on the floor, seething loudly as she struggled to pull the arrow out of her leg. He braced his legs apart, sheathing his Wakizashi as he did so. There would be no way he could fight them, not like this. There was only one thing left to do. Green energy crackled around him as the lights on his body began to glow, and he reached for the Ōdachi on his back.

" _Ryūjin no ken wo kurae!"_

As soon as he drew the long blade, the spectral image of a green snakelike dragon appeared, snaking around his body with an almighty roar. Genji then leapt forward, the dragon doing likewise, towards the assassin's, some charging whilst others backed away rapidly. He slashed open the gut of the first before cutting open the neck of a second, piercing a third in the chest before using the hilt of the blade to bash a fourth, before striking low and cutting off his leg. Every single strike the dragon mimicked with its body, passing through the lines of assassin's as if they weren't there, burning through their armour and flesh, killing them instantly.

No more assassin's came forward, and Genji began to flourish the blade, the dragon continuing with its elaborate and deadly dance, burning away the flesh of any too foolish to engage. There was an authoritative yell from the rooftops, and the assassin's immediately withdrew, even those on the rooftops. As the assassin's departed, the dragon faded away into nothingness, Genji twirling his blade as he proceeded to sheath it, the heat ports on his shoulders popping up and emitting jets of steam. With a grunt, Genji fell to his knees, panting heavily as the exhaustion of his gift began to take its toll. Slowly he turned to face Winter, who had lost unconscious at some point during the fight, no doubt her pain threshold outdoing her ability to remain conscious.

Slowly, he moved to the specialist, kneeling down to pick her up before he proceeded to sling her over his shoulder. The school was no safe place for her, but it was also the only place he would be likely to get any medical attention for her. With a sigh, he quickly scaled the wall and leapt onto the rooftops. He then drew his Wakizashi and made his way to the school.

 **00000000**

Vale was in complete chaos. The Grimm were running rampant, Talon and the White Fang were swarming the school, the Atlesian Knight's and Paladin's had turned on those they were meant to protect, and the Shimada had made an appearance on the outskirts. And they were being led by none other then their leader.

Hanzo surveyed the chaos from one of the many bridges, his Bow _Stormsong_ in hand, and a quiver full of arrows on his back. Around him stood many of his clan, either standing guard around their leader or finishing off those who were near death. He turned his gaze at the sound of feet approaching, his Semblance quickly activating. His eyes glowed blue as his vision darkened, the only clear thing in sight being the silhouettes of Atlesian Soldier's coming from behind the buildings.

His eyes returned to their natural state as he barked in order, many archers lining up alongside him as all drew their bows back, Hanzo inserting one of his trick arrows. Almost immediately as the first of the men came into view, he fired the arrow, it quickly breaking up upon impact and sending multiple small and deadly shards all over the place, ricocheting off of walls and sending the force into disarray.

He was quick to draw another arrow and fired again, this time the archers alongside him firing their bows. More fell, but more came as well. Soon their numbers would outnumber their arrows and firing speed. Not that it would matter. The last of the soldiers came onto the bridge as they slowly but surely began to push through.

"Get everyone back to the other side." Hanzo ordered to one of his subordinates. "I will deal with these fools."

The assassin nodded and yelled an order in Mistralian, the archers quickly falling back to the end of the bridge. Hanzo too began to back away, firing arrows every now and then, but not enough to hold them off. Which is what he intended. He pulled another arrow from his quiver, notching it but refusing to pull back the bowstring. The soldiers were now halfway across the bridge and were beginning to fire shots at Hanzo, but still he did not fire. Then he slowly pulled the string back, blue ethereal light began to snake across his left arm and congregate at the tip of the arrow.

" _Ryū ga waga teki wo kurau!"_

As soon as the arrow was loosed, it exploded into two titanic blue snakelike dragons, snaking around one another as if performing some ancient dance. The dragons roared as they spun forward, the Atlas soldiers screaming as they began to run away. Some jumped over the edge, landing into the cold water down below whilst others attempted to outrun the spiritual beings. They did not get far. Soon the two dragons evaporated into nothingness, leaving Hanzo the only one standing on the bridge. He grunted derisively as he rolled his shoulder back, turning to face the gathered Shimada assassin's accompanying him.

"Prepare to fall back. We have done our part for the night." he ordered, before turning to face the city, glaring slightly at the heedless chaos and destruction. "I grow weary of this senseless slaughter."

 **00000000**

 **Another chapter finished. Liked it? Leave in your reviews and constructive criticism is welcomed. Any questions? Either PM me or leave in your comments. Next update will be March 25th.**

 **Raging Archon out.**


	12. Best Served Cold

**Another day, another chapter. First, review response time. Warmach1ne32; he seemed pretty content on waiting for the virus before he realised that the Talon operatives had been overpowered by Winston. And explain to me why he both decided to step on Winston's glasses in the very first trailer and gave Soldier 76 that whole monologue before he tried to kill him in the Old Soldiers comic, the guy clearly likes to have a bit of fun with people who he claims have wronged him. Remember what Athena said about the AI blocking her? Remember the last time an AI was mentioned? Now, on with the show!**

 **I would like all to take a brief moment to remember those that lost their lives in the London Terror Attack last week. We shall never forget the two civilians that were needlessly mown down by the terrorist, nor the officer that was killed trying to stop him. May they rest in peace.**

 **00000000**

 **Chapter 12- Best Served Cold**

There was chaos everywhere. Talon and White Fang were fighting the small number of Atlas personnel and Huntsmen that were still standing, whilst the Grimm and the Atlas cybernetic units were just killing everyone. Buildings were burning, families were crying out for mercy, and to top it all off some large Dragon Grimm the likes of which had never been seen before had just arrived and was spawning more Grimm. It was then that Reaper realised something that made him question everything about himself.

He...hated it.

All this needless death and chaos, he despised it all. Yes, he had murdered innocent children, but there was a reason for it...wasn't there? They were Ozpin's prodigies, they deserved to die. The sins of the father passed to the son. At least, that was what he told himself at the time. Now he wasn't so sure. He rose to full height, the Talon operatives around him turning to face him as if expecting orders.

"Get everyone back on the Bullheads and depart, we're leaving this sector."

The operatives around him gave him questioning looks, almost as if they weren't expecting the orders, at least not this soon. He realised quickly that the operatives hadn't moved yet, causing him to turn rapidly towards them with a glare.

"Do it." he seethed. The operatives didn't need telling twice, quickly filing away as they began to radio the Bullhead pilots for immediate evac. "Keep my Bullhead on standby, there's still something I need to do."

Before the other operatives could question what he intended to do, he was gone, now nothing more but a spiral of black smoke zipping from rooftop to rooftop. These feelings of pity and remorse, whilst new and certainly powerful, could not vent the fires of his two hatreds: Ozpin and Ruby Rose. He was certain of one thing, and that was that tonight at least one of them would die.

And he would be the one to do it..

 **00000000**

Weiss was becoming exhausted. She couldn't keep this up for much longer. First she was fighting off the Knights that were meant to be protecting them from the attackers, then the Paladins came and nearly overwhelmed the students, and then finally she had somehow activated her Semblance...at least partially. She had only managed to summon the arm of the Warden construct, but that had been enough to both take out the last Paladin and exhaust her fully.

"I can't believe we did it..." a voice sighed behind her. She turned to see Lena Oxton from Team LLHM, along with the rest of the students, sigh in relief as she wiped her brow.

The thunder of feet suddenly caused all of them to turn to the south, where another Paladin suddenly emerged from behind the corner. A Paladin that was certainly more advanced than those before it.

"Oh bollocks..." Lena muttered, everyone of the students quickly bringing their weapons to bear against the new threat.

As the Paladin began to charge however, an explosion rippled through the air, causing all to turn in its direction. A large explosion had just occurred, and Weiss was fairly certain that she saw the silhouette of the last Atlesian ship. As if on cue, the Paladin suddenly ground to a halt, its purple visor now turning a dull black, its hulking body leaning forward before falling over with a clanging thud. There was a moment of silence as everyone tried to comprehend what had just happened, before Lena shrugged her shoulders and holstered her twin pistols.

"Well that works I guess." she murmured, the rest nodding in slight agreement as they did the same with their own weapons. There was a sudden tramping of feet to their left, and all turned to see the sight of both Yang and Winston, who both were covered in cuts and bruises.

"Weiss!" Yang shouted, charging forward to the Heiress who was beginning to sway, her exhaustion beginning to take a toll on its body. She gripped the Heiresses shoulders, steadying her before she began to look around. "Where's Blake?"

Blake...where was she? She vaguely remembered them splitting up near the start of the battle when an Alpha Beowolf had landed in a section of the school filled with-...filled with White Fang.

"She went...after an Alpha...White Fang were there too..." Weiss managed to say, taking in deep breaths as she spoke. Yang needed no more information after that, quickly nodding her head and taking off towards the right wing of the school. "Yang! Wait!"

But it was no use, Yang had never listened to Weiss in the past and wasn't going to start any time soon. Weiss attempted to follow, only for a pair of large hands to hold her back.

"You're in no shape to fight, Weiss." Winston ordered, pulling her back gently to the relative safety of the students. "What we need to do now is-"

The sudden sound of gears clanking cut him off, all turning to its source: the Atlesian Paladin. The Paladin rose up, its visor cracked and chipped, pieces of rubble falling out from grooves in the armour. That was when they noticed that the visor was now a vibrant red colour, and its weapons were now primed for combat.

"Athena...what's happening?" Winston whispered as he began to back away. He was then suddenly aware that the Atlesian Knights who's heads were still intact were beginning to come online again, their visors the same colour as the Paladin's.

" _The...the AI that was blocking me...I think I know what it was..."_ Athena began, her voice quavering as the Paladin began to trudge forward. _"It...it's a God AI!"_

"Your presence is a threat to Anubis!" the Paladin stated in a monotone voice, its primary weapon clicking loudly as it spoke. "You must be eradicated with extreme prejudice!"

Yet as the Paladin prepared to fire, there was the sudden glint of a blade as it severed the gun arm at the elbow, the attachment landing with a solid thunk. There was another slash below the waist and it legs gave way, before another slash severed the other arm at the shoulder, before the tip of a blade burst through the visor, deactivating the Paladin. As the Paladin toppled over for the last time, all looked to see none other then Genji stood with his Wakizashi drawn, the tip of an arrow in his shoulder whilst he carried an unconscious body over his shoulder. A body Weiss recognised immediately.

"Winter!" Weiss shouted, all exhaustion leaving her body as she rushed towards the cyborg ninja and his charge. "Oh god...is she-..."

"She's alive." Genji confirmed, Weiss sighing in relief to hear that she was alive. "But she needs medical attention immediately."

"Those Atlas guys have an evac camp nearby." Lúcio suddenly spoke up, causing all to turn and face him. "Some of the teachers are there as well, they probably have medical supplies there too."

"Lead the way then." Genji said, turning and slamming his foot on the head of a crippled Atlesian Knight that had tried to grab his ankle.

Lúcio nodded once, quickly taking off with the rest of the students following him, slashing and hacking at the now zombie like Knight's that attempted to hinder their progress. Eventually, they came into sight of the evac camp, already a large number of students who had been unarmed and weaponless present. Those that needed tending to immediately were seen to, whilst those who were uninjured or suffered from minor cuts and bruises stood guard alongside the few Atlesian Soldiers that were left.

"Genji." Winston said, making his way to the cyborg ninja, who was refusing all treatment for his arrow wound. "Have you seen Ozpin at all?"

"Not since this morning, no." Genji responded, sighing loudly as he shook his head. It was then that he began to look around, his posture suddenly stiffening. "Where are Yang and Ruby?"

"Yang ran off to find Blake inside of Beacon." Weiss explained, taking a deep breath as she attempted to recover her wits. "Ruby...I don't know about her."

"I saw her on board the Bullhead on our way here." Lena added in, a worried look on her face. "But she jumped off and landed on that battleship, I don't know where she is now."

Before either Faunus or ninja could speak, a sudden cold wind blew through the camp, followed by harsh but faint whispers. Turning, they saw a stream of black smoke streaming towards the school, ignoring the chaos that surrounded it, bullets and blades passing harmlessly through it.

"What was that?" Genji asked, his voice a quiet whisper. Yet when he turned to face Winston, he saw his face was stuck in a horrified expression. "Winston! What was it?"

Slowly, Winston turned to face Genji, his face still set in the same horrified expression.

"Someone who should be dead..."

 **00000000**

Yang coughed loudly as she attempted to navigate her way through the burning wreckage, fighting off both White Fang and Grimm that got in her way. She called out again for Blake, only for a White Fang grunt to charge her, who she swiftly dealt with via a blast to the chest, sending him flying back. Then she heard a yelp of pain. A yelp she immediately recognised. She turned towards it, yet before she could identify it properly, a hand grasped her shoulder.

"You and I are going to have a little talk."

That voice. It couldn't be.

She was suddenly flung back by the hand, hitting the concrete pavement hard. Her head spun around rapidly as she attempted to regain her senses, when she received a kick to the gut, sending her flying towards a nearby wall. As she stood, she managed to get eyes on her attacker, and she froze.

It was him, Reaper. She would recognise both that figure and that fashion choice. She probably would have cracked some joke about the fact he looked like a bird now if it weren't for the fact she was utterly frozen in fear. He was supposed to be dead. Why was he here?

"Surprised?" Reaper grunted in amusement, twisting his neck as the bones popped. "Funny, your sister had the exact same reaction."

Yang's eyes widened at the statement, and her fear was washed over by a sense of raw rage and anger. With a yell, she charged at Reaper, thrusting forward with both fists and striking him in the chest, staggering him back slightly., though doing little else. With another yell she thrust upwards with her fists, chinning him before backhanding him with her second fist. She then drew her right fist back for another blow to the face when Reaper caught the fist in his claw like hands, the tips of his fingers digging into flesh. She thrust forward with her left fist, only for Reaper to catch that hand as well.

"I thought you were better then this, little girl." Reaper chastised, tightening his grip considerably. "I guess you're exhausted after all that fighting."

Reaper then proceeded to thrust her left hand back, smacking it into her own face and causing her to tumble backwards before he kicked her in the chest, staggering her further. Reaper then proceeded to thrust forward with both hands, pummelling the Brawler with each strike. Grabbing her by the neck, he swung her towards the wall of the school's crumbling main hall. As Reaper prepared to continue his beating, Yang let out a yell and fired a blast at Reaper, sending him flying back a considerable distance into a pile of burning timbers, causing him to grunt in obvious pain.

As Yang charged to pummel him to the ground again, he threw his hand out at Yang, a cloud of ash and embers flying directly into her face. She hissed in pain as her eyes clamped shut, her throat clogged up with ash. She then felt arms wrap around her waist and pick her off her feet, sending her flying back, this time through the wall. She coughed loudly as Reaper clambered through the hole she had made.

"Don't take this too personally." Reaper consoled, watching as Yang attempted to pick herself up off the floor. "I just wanted to kill your sister and Ozpin. And I can't find either of them, but at least I can draw one of them out by hurting those closest to them."

He then turned his gaze to the distance, a dry chuckle leaving his lips. "See, he's got the right idea."

Yang at first didn't dare to follow his gaze, but found herself doing so regardless. There she saw a sight that made her sick to her stomach. A man wearing a White Fang mask and wielding a long red blade stood over the body of another, one she instantly recognised.

"Blake?..." Yang murmured, her eyes going wide in horror as the man suddenly thrust his sword into her shoulder, causing her to cry out in pain.

Yang charged immediately, only for Reaper to knee her in the stomach, causing her to keel over in pain. Then she felt his hands grip the back of her neck and her leg, and she felt a sudden sense of weightlessness as she felt herself being picked up off the floor. The last thing she recalled seeing was Reaper's outstretched knee rapidly approaching the small of her back.

Blake froze immediately froze at the sound of the wet snap as Reaper brought Yang down on his knee, the Brawler losing consciousness as he carelessly dropped her body. He then groped for one of his shotguns hidden in the folds of his longcoat, aiming the weapon at the base of her skull.

"Scratch another one off the list." Reaper chuckled as he prepared to pull the trigger, only for a force to slam into his back, staggering him considerably and causing him to miss the shot. He turned slowly, seething loudly as he identified his attacker. "Winston. I should have known."

Blake felt Adam's foot on her stomach loosen as he began to walk forward, abandoning her to no doubt get a closer look at these new assailants. Blake soon saw them herself, quickly recognising the forms of Winston and the cybernetic ninja Genji, who Ruby had said knew her uncle. Genji was quick to notice the still form of Yang, his guard wavering for a brief second before being renewed with fresh determination. It was then that he noticed Blake, his gaze snapping quickly towards her.

"Get Yang out of here, now!" Genji ordered, his finger pointing away from the burning building. "There's a camp nearby, you'll be safe there!"

Blake nodded fervently, scuttling towards Yang with one hand clutching her bleeding shoulder. She quickly scooped Yang in her arms and used her Semblance to put as much distance between them and the burning building. Genji watched for a brief second before reverting his gaze. None had moved since they had arrived. Winston stood snorting loudly, his fists clenching and unclenching in anticipation for a fight. Reaper stood still as a statue, both shotguns in hand which he fingered tentatively whilst Adam was crouched low, ready for a quick strike.

"I'll take the White Fang kid, you know how to deal with this Reaper guy better then I do." Genji murmured to Winston, the gorilla Faunus nodding in agreement.

The two sides stood silent for a long while, waiting for the other to strike first. The gong of a clock tower bell rang out, breaking the silence immediately, and battle was joined.

 **00000000**

 **Done and done. I know it was short, but I want to save that fight for the next chapter, mainly because the story will unfortunately nearly be finished. Liked it? Feel free to leave a review and constructive criticism is welcomed. Any questions? Either PM me or leave in your review.**

 **Raging Archon out.**


	13. An unfortunate announcement

**Hi everyone, I'm so sorry for this. It has come to my attention that this fic, to put it mildly, is a pile of crap. I think at some point after chapter 4, I just seemed to go off track with the story. I don't want to have to cancel another fic, especially one that was a sequel to one that was much loved by you all, which is why I won't, at least not in that sense. I think what I'm going to do is keep the story up for the time being, and just sit back and think on the story. When I believe I've got everything worked out, I'll delete this and repost it under the same name. Despite the story being effectively cancelled, I'm still going to keep to the one update every two weeks rotor I have going on with my other current fic. Fear not my friends, this is not like The Stars Our Home, I will redo this story at a later date and it will be better, I promise.**

 **Raging Archon out.**


End file.
